pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
ACERVO DE FILMES SESC
PROGRAMADORA BRASIL ( ACERVO FILMES SESC) OUT/2009 MÓDULO DOCUMENTÁRIOS MUSICAIS 1.O Mundo é uma Cabeça Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Bidu Queiroz e Cláudio Barros O mundo é uma cabeça é um registro do movimento musical pernambucano manguebeat. Imagens inéditas de Chico Science, que conduz o documentário a bordo do seu "galaxe" num passeio noturno pelo velho bairro do Recife. 2.Pânico em SP Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1982 Direção: Cláudio Morelli Os punks de São Paulo, vistos em seus redutos e nas ruas da cidade. Depoimentos em off sobre seu modo de vida, sua visão da sociedade, seus conflitos com a polícia. Imagens de um show punk, com jovens dançando. Canções dos grupos Olho Seco, Incocentes e Cólera. 3.Rua da Escadinha 162 Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Márcio Câmara Documentário sobre o acervo do pesquisador e colecionador Christiano Câmara: suas idéias e sua luta para preservar seu acervo. 4.Seu Minervino e a Viola Caipira Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Pedro Dacosta Lyra Seu Minervino é carpinteiro e mestre na arte de fazer e tocar viola, dividindo seu tempo entre o trabalho da roça e o trabalho de fazedor de instrumentos musicais. 5.Viva Volta Título (inglês): Turning Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Heloisa Passos Documentário sobre o trombonista brasileiro Raul de Souza que, desde 1971, vive em Paris e sofre com a falta de reconhecimento em seu País de origem. Com o som do seu trombone ao fundo, o filme leva o personagem de volta a Bangu, na cidade do Rio de Janeiro, e reconstrói sua trajetória. Revisita Saravah (filme de 1969) e, em 2005, promove o reencontro dele com Maria Bethânia. Juntos, celebram a devoção à música. MÓDULO CINESAMBA 6.Com que Roupa? Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1996 Direção: Ricardo van Steen Um dia na vida de um compositor. Entre brigas de bar, más notícias sobre sua saúde e desencontros com a namorada, Noel Rosa compôs o samba "Com que Roupa ?" 7.Do Dia em que Macunaíma e Gilberto Freyre Visitaram... Duração: 20 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Sérgio Zeigler e Vitor Angelo Com Tia Ciata, Freyre, Macunaíma e samba no nascimento de uma nação 8.Operação Morengueira Duração: 16 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Chico Serra Após invasão da Lapa por um bando de terroristas, boêmio incauto tem uma visão mediúnica de Kid Morengueira, recebendo o velho malandro a missão de acabar com a xavecagem no bairro boêmio. Super bang-bang inspirado nos sambas de breque de Moreira da Silva e Meguel Gustavo 9.Polêmica Duração: 21 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: André Luiz Sampaio Filme musical, chanchada mediúnica e documentário. Dupla de vagabundos recebe os santos Noel Rosa e Wilson Batista. Incorporados, e à solta no carnaval carioca, revivem a famosa e polêmica rivalidade dos anos 30, que inspirou sambas antológicos como Palpite Infeliz, Rapaz Folgado e Feitiço da Vila. MÓDULO Animações para adultos 2 - Humor 10.Almas em Chamas Título (inglês): Souls' n flames Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Arnaldo Galvão Uma incendiaria história de amor. 11.Biribinha Atômica Duração: 3 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Ricardo Piologo e Rogério Vilela Cansados das mesmas Biribinhas que não tinham a menor graça, o Mundo Canibal resolveu lançar a Biribinha Atômica que vai deixar a criançada muito mais contente!!! 12.Cidade fantasma Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: Lisandro Santos Jovem assalariado encontra garota no verão de Porto Alegre 13.Essa Animação Não Tem Nome Duração: 3 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Thomas Larson Animador leva projeto de animação para produtor de TV regional do interior de SP.Frustrado com a primeira experiência, participa da primeira reunião da Sociedade dos Cineastas Anônimos do Interior 14.Hotel do coração partido Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Raoni Assis Ronaldo era especial, seu coração era evidentemente maior que os corações normais... 15.Os Três Porquinhos Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Cláudio Roberto A HISTÓRIA INFANTIL ADAPTADA À REALIDADE BRASILEIRA QUEM TEM MEDO DO LOBO MAU? 16.Quando Jorge Foi À Guerra Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Tadao Miaqui 1942, numa época de grande exclusão social, Jorge era o maior deles, e apesar de todos os obstáculos, ele os superou e alcançou seu objetivo. 17.Santa De Casa Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Allan Sieber Oséias leva uma vida desregrada até que sua mulher tem problemas no parto. Desesperado, faz então uma promessa: se a filha sobrevivesse, ela se chamaria Aparecida; ele pararia de fumar; e durante três Carnavais ele vestiria ela de santa e a colocaria em cima de um andor no meio do seu bloco, o Grêmio Carnavalesco Quem Nunca Sentiu Vai Sentir Agora. 18.Sushiman Duração: 20 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Pedro Iuá Tentativa desesperada de resolver um triângulo amoroso. MÓDULO OLHARES FEMININOS 19.Messalina Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Cristiane Oliveira Um telefone público insiste em tocar numa avenida de Porto Alegre. Isabel, uma jovem cega, atende o chamado. Um convite faz com que ela mergulhe numa fantasia que irá ajudá-la a quebrar os limites impostos por sua deficiência. 20.3 Minutos Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: Ana Luiza Azevedo Três minutos. O tempo de passar o bastão e correr 1600 metros. De cozinhar um ovo. O tempo de tomar uma decisão que pode mudar a sua vida, antes que caia a ficha. 21.Cartão Vermelho Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1994 Direção: Laís Bodanzky Cartão Vermelho, este premiado curta-metragem da jovem diretora Laís Bodanzky, revela o mundo de Fernanda uma adolescente que joga futebol com os meninos – no momento em que é surpreendida pelos desejos de mulher 22.Dalva Título (inglês): Dalva Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Caroline Leone Visão poética do cotidiano de uma mãe solteira vivendo na cidade de São Paulo. O sonho contado pela filha transforma seu dia em objeto de reflexão sobre as possibilidades individuais de felicidade. 23.Desventuras de Um Dia ou a Vida Não é Um Comercial de Margarina... Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Adriana Meirelles Logo cedo, trânsito e preocupações ocupam os pensamentos de Luíza. Mal começa a trabalhar e já se vê envolvida nas situações cotidianas que a irritam e entediam. Assim passa o seu dia, tentando cumprir o fluxo de trabalho e assumindo elementos metafóricos de seus sentimentos em cada momento. No final do dia volta para casa cansada. Junto ao namorado, se “restaura” e num beijo final o mundo parece ter outras cores. Redenção do poder do amor e do sexo 24.Estória Alegre Duração: 9 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Claudia Pucci Isso aconteceu há muito tempo. Soube, depois de anos, da alegria com que Nádia sempre se lembrou das descidas, do som das rodas no concreto, das palavras ao vento. MÓDULO DIFERENÇAS 25.Criaturas que Nasciam em Segredo Duração: 21 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1995 Direção: Chico Teixeira Partindo do universo dos bufões, pessoas marcadas desde a Antigüidade pelo estigma de garantir a diversão dos outros, o documentário retrata a vida de cinco anões que moram na cidade de São Paulo. 26.Labirinto Duração: 19 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Margarita Hernández e Tibico Brasil Visões de discos voadores e aparições de Nossa Senhora no sertão do Ceará. Um labirinto de mistérios que giram em torno das palavras ?ver? e ?acreditar?. 27.O Resto é Silêncio Duração: 23 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Paulo Halm Lucas, adolescente surdo, vive isolado, voltado para livros e poesia. Até o dia em que conhece Clara, também surda. A partir desse encontro, a vida de Lucas mudará completamente. O filme é todo falado em Libras, a língua brasileira de sinais, e interpretado por atores surdos. 28.Patuá Título (inglês): Mojo Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Snir Wein Uma história de amor que ultrapassa os limites da sanidade. 29.Príncipe do Fogo Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1984 Direção: Silvio Da-Rin Febrônio Indio do Brasil, ?inimigo público número um? para a crônica policial dos anos 1920, foi o primeiro brasileiro a ser recolhido a um manicômio judiciário, onde permaneceu preso 58 anos. O filme registra seus últimos dias de vida e recupera a lenda de um dos personagens que mais marcou as relações entre Psiquiatria e Direito no Brasil. 30.Reminiscência Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Eduardo Nunes Reminiscência: lembrança do que a alma contemplou em uma vida anterior, quando, ao lado dos deuses, tinha a visão direta das idéias. MÓDULO VIDEOARTISTAS 31.Ali é um lugar que eu não conheço Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Lucas Bambozzi Ali é um lugar que não conheço fala do fascínio pelo desconhecido, pelo que ainda não se possui, algo aparentemente próximo mas que foge ao verdadeiro encontro. O vídeo busca nas paisagens, nos desencontros e na poesia o desejo pelo “outro lugar”, aquilo que está sempre além - e expõe os conflitos gerados na pessoa com quem se está próximo. O trabalho faz parte de um projeto dos videoartistas Eder Santos, Francisco de Paula, Lucas Bambozzi, Marcelo Braga e Marcus Nascimento constituído por uma série de videopoemas experimentais ligados à intimidade de cada um. 32.Com o Oceano Inteiro Para Nadar Duração: 20 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Karen Harley O universo poético e intimista de Leonilson através de seu trabalho e de fragmentos de um diário gravado por ele. Série RioArte Vídeo-Arte Contemporânea - Secretaria Municipal das Culturas - Prefeitura da Cidade do Rio de Janeiro Projeto Leonilson 33.Heróis da Decadênsia Duração: 35 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1987 Direção: Tadeu Jungle Vídeo experimental panorâmico, que registra as vibrações e antagonismos de um país/mundo em crise de caminho. Heróis contemporâneos, colunáveis e anônimos, estrelas e decadentes vivem a década de 80. Poema épico urbano que procura traduzir em imagem e som o vazio de um tempo: Brasil, asfalto, anos 80. A partir da ação de vários personagens, depoimentos e do recorte de situações do real, monta um painel vivo daquela década, retomando e revendo a vibração revolucionária dos anos 60/70. 34.Lua Oriental Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1978 Direção: José Roberto Aguilar lua cheia em Tokio, 1978, persigo a lua com camera de video betamax de tubo ao som de uma música folclórica japonesa. 35.O Beijoqueiro - Retrato de um Serial Kisser Duração: 29 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1992 Direção: Carlos Nader Documentário sobre um “serial kisser”. Suas vítimas foram “mais de cem mil pessoas, entre elas Frank Sinatra, João Paulo II e Pelé”. Beijoqueiro é um herdeiro inconsciente da tradição antropofágica brasileira. Na impossibilidade de comer as pessoas que admira, ele as beija. Na era da mídia, sua performance tragicômica deixa uma pergunta no ar: “O Beijoqueiro aparece para beijar ou beija para aparecer?” 36.Videocabines São Caixas Pretas Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1990 Direção: Sandra Kogut Vídeo sobre o projeto videocabines: uma coleção de depoimentos, mensagens ou performances de pessoas comuns, tomados de cabines fechadas, individuais, instaladas em locais públicos do Rio de Janeiro, onde as pessoas tinham liberdade de jogar com sua própria imagem. MÓDULO CINEMA E POESIA 37.Inventário de Rapina Duração: 27 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Aloysio Raulino Utilizando texto, relato e música do poeta Cláudio Willer, o filme registra impressões do Brasil dos anos 1980, podendo ser definido como um drama intimista patriótico. 38.Recife/Sevilha - João Cabral de Melo Neto Duração: 52 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 MÓDULO ENCONTRO DE GERAÇÕES 39.Chapeleiros Duração: 24 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1983 Direção: Adrian Cooper Filmado em Campinas, S.P. em uma fábrica de chapéus do início do século, o filme evoca uma produção industrial opressiva onde a anormalidade se torna normalidade e os detalhes banais do cotidiano se tornam expressões de resistência humana. 40.O Chapéu do meu Avô Título (inglês): My grandpa's hat Duração: 28 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Julia Zakia Mostra a aproximação entre a documentarista e seu avô, dono da última fábrica de chapéus do Brasil. Entre visitas a velhos chapeleiros, mexericos nas gavetas e armários do avô, roldanas de máquinas antigas e narrações e imagens de histórias passadas, o documentário capta a passagem do tempo, os sentimentos e sutilezas das relações familiares e das relações construídas naquela antiga fábrica. MÓDULO Em torno de Glauber 41.A Degola Fatal Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Clóvis Molinari Junior e Ricardo Favilla Documentário que resgata imagens inéditas feitas originariamente em super 8 em 22 de agosto de 1981 e que mostram o funeral do cineasta Glauber Rocha narrado por ele mesmo. 42.A Voz do Morto Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1993 Direção: Vitor Angelo A trajetória do grandes cineasta Glauber Rocha. 43.Abry Duração: 30 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Joel Pizzini e Paloma Rocha Aos 84 anos de idade, Lúcia Rocha interna-se num hospital em São Paulo para fazer exames no coração. Ao receber a notícia sobre o risco que corria sua vida, Lúcia lacônica, diz ao médico - então abre! É a segunda vez que ela submete-se a uma cirurgia de pontes de safena. A partir deste gesto, nasce o documentário Abry (com y, signo do inconsciente, de acordo com a nomenclatura inventada pelo filho Glauber Rocha). Para relatar suas memórias, ela convida o cineasta Joel Pizzini que oferece sua mini-câmera com instrumento amplificador do imaginário de Lúcia. Abry é um mergulho poético no universo fabulador de Lúcia Rocha, reconstruindo sua trajetória no cinema brasileiro através de sons imagens e personagens com quem conviveu de perto. 44.De Glauber para Jirges Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: André Ristum Por meio de trechos de cartas enviadas por Glauber Rocha ao seu amigo e colaborador Jirges Ristum, na metade dos efervescentes anos 70 , descobrimos um pouco da relação de Glauber com a Itália e com o cinema, bem como sua perspectiva sobre as condições sócio-político-culturais brasileiras naquela época. O filme também traz um pouco da intimidade de Glauber,contida nas cartas ao amigo, que é reconstruída mediante escritos, filmes Super 8 antigos e poesias. Uma homenagem do diretor a seu pai, Jinges, e a Glauber Rocha, ambos falecidos nos primeiros anos da década de oitenta. 45.Memória de Deus e do Diabo em Monte Santo e Cocorobó Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1984 Direção: Agnaldo Siri Azevedo Evocação dos caminhos percorridos por Glauber Rocha em Monte Santo e Cocorobó, Serra de Canudos, Bahia, quando filmava Deus e o Diabo na Terra do Sol. Paralelismo entre vigor e o rigor místico dos propósitos de Antônio Conselheiro e do cineasta, dirigidos pela ânsia de despertar a consciência dos homens e promover a liberdade. MÓDULO CURTA CADA PÁGINA 46.A Vingança da Bibliotecária Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Santiago Dellape Jamais perturbe o silêncio de uma biblioteca, ou despertará a fúria da Bibliotecária decrépita. Filmofagia de signos do imaginário terrorífico universal. 47.Clandestina Felicidade Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Beto Normal e Marcelo Gomes A infância da escritora Clarice Lispector: seu amor pelos animais e sua paixão pelos livros. O filme reúne alguns contos/crônicas de quando criança na cidade do Recife (nordeste do Brasil) na década de 20. Olhar curioso, perplexo, e descoberta do mundo na menina Clarice. 48.Dedicatórias Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Eduardo Vaisman Uma jovem viuva que coleciona dedicatórias amorosas. Uma história de livros, traições, coincidências e amores. 49.O Homem-Livro Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Anna Azevedo Evando acumulou 42 mil livros em sua pequena casa. Formam pilhas em desordem, oprimindo a residência e a família. É preciso libertar a casa, diz. Mas às vésperas de transferir os livros para uma biblioteca projetada pelo arquiteto Oscar Niemeyer especialmente para receber ao acervo, Evando sente a tensão e a angústia da perda iminente. 50.O Livro Título (inglês): The Book Duração: 16 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: Aleques Eiterer Um livro passa pelas mãos de quatro personagens que aparentemente não possuem nenhuma relação entre si. 52.O Livro de Walachai Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2007 Direção: Rejane Zilles Em Walachai, uma pequena comunidade alemã no sul do Brasil, vive o professor e agricultor Benno Wendling. Ele escreveu à mão, a história do povoado em livro de caprichada caligrafia. O Livro de Walachai revela um Brasil muito diferente e desconhecido da maioria dos brasileiros. MÓDULO Histórias do Cinema Brasileiro 53.Cine Holiúdy - O Astista Contra o Caba do Mal Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Halder Gomes Francisgleydisson é o proprietário do Cine Holiúdy, um modesto cinema no interior do Ceará nos anos 70. O projetor tem um defeito súbito, mas ele consegue resolver de forma criativa e inusitada. 54.Como se Morre no Cinema Duração: 20 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Luelane Loiola Corrêa Memórias do papagaio que participou da filmagem do clássico brasileiro Vidas Secas, em 1962, quando atuou ao lado da cachorra Baleia. 55.O Homem do Morcego Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1980 Direção: Ruy Solberg Documentário sobre Mario Peixoto, um dos pioneiros do cinema brasileiro, diretor do clássico Limite, de 1930. Na época, Limite foi visto na Europa e, segundo seu realizador, recebeu grandes elogios de pessoas como Eisenstein e Orson Welles. Após raras exibições nos anos 30, o filme ficou muitos anos sem ser visto, assim como o diretor, que se retirou para a praia do Morcego, na Ilha Grande, onde viveu até poucos anos antes de sua morte. Além de entrevistas, o documentário exibe o making of de Limite e trechos do filme fotografado pelo extraordinário Edgard Brasil. 56.Roberto Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1994 Direção: Amilcar Monteiro Claro Um olhar sobre a vida e a obra de Roberto Santos, cineasta fundamental, autor de filmes antológicos como O Grande Momento e A Hora e Vez de Augusto Matraga, e cuja trajetória de realizador se misturou e se confundiu com a própria história do moderno cinema paulista. 57.Simião Martiniano, o Camelô do Cinema Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Clara Angélica e Hilton Lacerda Documentário que usa a ficção para falar sobre cinema, na perspectiva de um cineasta-camelô alagoano, radicado em Pernambuco desde a década de 50. MÓDULO 72 58.A Pedra da Riqueza Duração: 16 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1976 Direção: Vladimir Carvalho A partir de depoimentos dos próprios garimpeiros, o documentário procura compreender o processo primitivo do trabalho de garimpo da xelita, nas minas da região do vale do Sabugi, Paraíba, consideradas das mais importantes do mundo. Enfoca as rudimentares condições de vida desses trabalhadores, num sistema de trabalho quase primitivo, sem carteira de trabalho, assistência médica ou social e que desconhecem o valor e o destino da matéria-prima que extraem: o tungstênio, utilizado nos mais sofisticados e complexos instrumentos da tecnologia nuclear. 59.Uma Questão de terra Duração: 80 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1988 Direção: Manfredo Caldas A partir do assassinato da líder camponesa Margarida Maria Alves, o filme analisa os vários níveis de violência no campo. Dando voz aos trabalhadores rurais, questiona-se, de maneira contundente, o problema fundiário no país, especificamente no Estado da Paraíba. O documentário culmina com os três dias de votação da reforma agrária na Assembléia Nacional Constituinte de 1988. MÓDULO 73 60.O Rap do Pequeno Príncipe contra as almas sebosas Duração: 75 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Marcelo Luna e Paulo Caldas Dois personagens reais, Helinho e Garnizé, formam o eixo do documentário. Helinho, justiceiro, 21 anos, conhecido na comunidade como O Pequeno Príncipe, é acusado de matar 65 bandidos no município de Camaragibe (PE) e em bairros de subúrbio. Garnizé, músico, 26 anos, componente da banda de rap Faces do Subúrbio, militante político e líder comunitário em Camaragibe, usa a cultura para enfrentar a difícil sobrevivência na área. Dois jovens de uma mesma periferia, duas vidas cruzadas pelo mesmo tema: a violência urbana. 61.O Último raio de sol Duração: 22 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Bruno Torres Dois jovens de classe alta brasiliense viajam à Chapada dos Veadeiros e, no caminho, se divertem ameaçando e humilhando pessoas que pedem carona na estrada. Tratando de temas como impunidade, violência e preconceito, o filme fala de como uma atitude inconseqüente pode resultar num final inesperado. Livre adaptação de uma história verídica. MÓDULO 49 62.A Negação do Brasil Duração: 91 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Joel Zito Araújo Tabus, preconceitos e estereótipos raciais são discutidos a partir da história das lutas dos atores negros pelo reconhecimento de sua importância na história da telenovela ? o produto de maior audiência no horário nobre da TV brasileira. O diretor, baseado em suas memórias e em pesquisas, analisa as influências das telenovelas nos processos de identidade étnica dos afro-brasileiros. 63.Carolina Título (inglês): Carolina Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Jeferson De Brasil. Final dos anos 50. Carolina de Jesus escreve seu diário. Dentro de seu barraco ela denuncia a fome, o preconceito e a miséria. Publicada, torna-se um sucesso editorial, sendo editada em 13 línguas. Apesar do reconhecimento imediato e explosivo, a “exótica” mulher negra e ex-favelada falece pobre. Passadas algumas décadas, as palavras de Carolina continuam a ser uma denúncia contra a miséria em que se encontram milhões de pessoas. MÓDULO 62 64.Bicho de sete cabeças Duração: 88 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Laís Bodanzky Neto é um jovem estudante de segundo grau de classe média baixa. Ele não suporta a presença do pai. O pai não se interessa pelo mundo do filho. O vazio entre eles cresce a cada dia. A distância é instransponível. A comunicação termina gerando atitudes radicais, que acabarão colocando Neto atrás dos muros de um manicômio. 65.O Profeta das cores Duração: 28 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1995 Direção: Leopoldo Nunes Institucionalizado desde os 3 meses de idade, Antonio da Silva Nascimento passou sua vida em orfanatos, reformatórios, prisões e manicômios, ganhando a liberdade aos 42 anos de idade, após uma reclusão de 17 anos no Manicômio Judiciário de Franco da Rocha. Nas ruas, morando sob pontes e catando papelão, Antonio descobre a pintura. Intitula-se o Profeta das Cores e logo torna-se unanimidade de público e crítica, exorcizando a consciência histórica da civilização em seus golpes coloridos contra telas e muros. MÓDULO 40 66.Bang Bang Duração: 85 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1970 Direção: Andrea Tonacci O ator de um filme em realização vive sem distinção a sua realidade pessoal e a ficção de seu personagem. Busca um sentido e uma saída daquela situação enquanto é perseguido por bandidos, um mágico, uma fantasia amorosa, um bêbado, sua auto-imagem.... A comicidade, os motivos da perseguição, as situações, os personagens, a cenografia, os diálogos e a trilha sonora, que utiliza temas conhecidos de outros filmes, remetem a símbolos, metáforas e à recusa da possível lógica narrativa, permitindo ao espectador uma sensação análoga à do personagem central. Uma viagem bem humorada e visualmente moderna. 67.Bla Bla Bla... Duração: 26 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1968 Direção: Andrea Tonacci O sentido do poder e da palavra em crise situam o homem que os manipula numa idêntica crise pessoal, humana. A farsa do discurso de intenção humanista é total e absoluta. Um ditador num momento de uma grave crise nacional, institucional, confrontado na cidade e no campo por revoltas e guerrilha, na busca de uma paz ilusória, faz um longo pronunciamento pela televisão. Mas a realidade impõese à sua ficção e o controle da situação escapa-lhe das mãos. Sobra-lhe uma patética confissão antes de ser tirado do ar. MÓDULO 81 68.Bahia de Todos os Santos Duração: 98 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1960 Direção: Trigueirinho Neto A trama gira em torno de um grupo de amigos inconformados com o marasmo e a vida monótona da capital baiana, na época da ditadura de Getúlio Vargas. Tonho, um mulato rejeitado pelos pais que vive de pequenos furtos no porto de Salvador, vive conflitos sociais, políticos e religiosos. Sua amante inglesa quer afastá-lo dos companheiros, mas ele se envolve num atrito entre grevistas e a polícia, terminando por roubar a amante para ajudar os perseguidos. Insatisfeita, ela o denuncia, comprometendo-o politicamente. Ele é preso e, quando volta para a família, seu drama permanece 69.Um Dia na rampa Duração: 0 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1957 Direção: Luiz Paulino dos Santos Um dia na rampa do mercado modelo de Salvador, onde chegavam os saveiros voltando do recôncavo trazendo produtos para comércio na capital. Tradição da capoeira, do candomblé e outros costumes são apresentados no decorrer do filme, rodado em 1955. MÓDULO 74 70.A Lasanha Assassina Título (inglês): The Killer Lasagna Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Ale McHaddo Uma lasanha foi esquecida no interior de um congelador com defeito. A baixa temperatura e os gases do aparelho causaram uma mutação e lhe deram vida, transformando-a em um monstro cheio de revolta! O que poderá deter uma criatura como esta?! Prepare-se para entrar no mundo do terror de uma maneira hilária! "A Lasanha Assassina" é uma sátira cheias de citações ao Cinema de Horror. A história é apresentada por ninguém menos que Zé do Caixão, em sua versão desenho animado. 71.Os Xeretas Duração: 90 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Michael Ruman DUDA, TATO E NICK SÃO GAROTOS ENTRE 12 E 14 ANOS; OS XERETAS QUE DESCOBREM UMA REDE DE TÚNEIS, LOCALIZADA ABAIXO DA CIDADE, QUE ACABA POR LEVÁ-LOS MUITO, MUITO ALÉM DO QUE ELES PODERIAM IMAGINAR. TUDO TEM INÍCIO QUANDO ELES ENCONTRAM UMA PEQUENA MENINA, COM UM ESTRANHO SÍMBOLO DOURADO, TATUADO NO BRAÇO, VAGANDO PERDIDA PELAS RUAS DE CASTRO. COM A AJUDA DE ALANA — UMA MÍSTICA QUE VIVE NA CIDADE — DESCOBREM QUE A MENINA É NA REALIDADE UMA “VIAJANTE DOS PORTAIS DO TEMPO E DO ESPAÇO”, PERDIDA NOS DIAS DE HOJE. ALANA SE VALE DE SEUS ANTIGOS E RAROS MANUSCRITOS, PARA CONTAR AOS XERETAS A HISTÓRIA DOS ALEPH; O POVO DE VIAJANTES RESPONSÁVEL, DESDE SEMPRE, PELA SEGURANÇA DOS PORTAIS. MAS ADVERTE: COMO TODOS DE SEU POVO, A MENINA PRECISA DE UM MEDALHÃO — A CHAVE DOS PORTAIS — PARA RETORNAR À SUA CASA. PIOR: SEM ELE, ELA NÃO SOBREVIVERIA MAIS DE UM DIA EM NOSSO TEMPO… MÓDULO 02 72. A Canga Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Marcus Vilar Num descampado, no meio de uma lavoura seca, um velho agricultor obriga os filhos a colocar, nos ombros, uma canga de boi. A esposa e a nora também são forçadas a ajudar no trabalho. Fora de si, o velho perde o controle da situação e a família reage provocando um desfecho inusitado. 73.Amarelo Manga Título (inglês): Mango Yellow Duração: 100 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Cláudio Assis Guiados pela paixão, os personagens de Amarelo Manga vão penetrando num universo feito de armadilhas e vinganças, de desejos irrealizáveis, da busca incessante da felicidade. O universo aqui é o da vida-satélite e dos tipos que giram em torno de órbitas próprias, colorindo a vida de um amarelo hepático e pulsante. Não o amarelo do ouro, do brilho e das riquezas, mas o amarelo do embaçamento do dia-a-dia e do envelhecimento das coisas postas. Um amarelo-manga, farto. MÓDULO 86 74.Mazel Tov Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1990 Direção: Jaime Lerner A colonização judaica no Rio Grande do Sul no início do século é contada através de duas histórias, retratando as tradições e costumes daqueles pioneiros. Tudo isto filtrado pelos olhos de duas crianças que, setenta anos depois, relembram a infância 75.Netto Perde Sua Alma Duração: 102 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Beto Sousa e Tabajara Ruas Antônio de Souza Netto é um general brasileiro que, ferido em plena Guerra do Paraguai, está se recuperando no Hospital Militar de Corrientes, na Argentina. Lá ele percebe que coisas estranhas estão ocorrendo ao seu redor. Ouve o capitão de Los Santos acusar o cirurgião de ter amputado suas pernas sem necessidade e reencontra um antigo camarada, o sargento Caldeira, ex-escravo com quem lutou na Guerra dos Farrapos, ocorrida algumas décadas antes. Juntamente com Caldeira, Netto rememora suas participações na guerra e ainda o encontro com Milonga, jovem escravo que se alistara no Corpo de Lanceiros Negros, além do período em que viveu exilado no Uruguai. MÓDULO 90 76.As Sete vampiras Duração: 86 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Ivan Cardoso Na década de 50, o cientista Fred importa da África uma planta carnívora rara. Como o vegetal foi pouquíssimo estudado, ele prepara um antídoto contra seus possíveis efeitos. Mas não tem tempo de usá-lo. Quando sua esposa Sílvia, preocupada com o novo objeto de estudo do marido, deixa o trabalho e vai vê-lo em sua estufa de plantas é tarde demais. Silvia também é atacada. Uma série de crimes inexplicáveis em que as vítimas ficam totalmente sem sangue começa a acontecer 77.O Universo de Mojica Marins Duração: 26 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1978 Direção: Ivan Cardoso A vida e a obra do ator, diretor e produtor paulista José Mojica Marins, penetrando em seu estúdio e mostrando seu mundo. MÓDULO 04 78.Baile Perfumado Duração: 93 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Lírio Ferreira e Paulo Caldas Cinebiografia do libanês Benjamim Abrahão, o único a filmar Lampião e seu bando. O filme mostra desde a morte do Padre Cícero até a morte de Lampião e enfoca o aburguesamento do cangaço e a modernização do Sertão. 79.O Homem da Mata Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Antonio Luiz Carrilho José Borba da Silva, ator, canavieiro, cantor, pai-de-santo e artista da cultura popular, interpreta Jack, o vingador justiceiro, super-herói defensor dos trabalhadores da Zona da Mata Atlântica do Nordeste do brasil. MÓDULO 60 80.Amor & Cia. Duração: 100 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Helvécio Ratton Um coração dividido entre a paixão e a honra No Brasil de fins do século XIX, o rico comerciante Godofredo Alves descobre sua amada esposa Ludovina nos braços de seu sócio Machado. A partir daquele instante, o mundo de Alves desaba e sua existência se transforma num inferno. AMOR & CIA conta, com bom humor, a história de um homem traído pelas pessoas em quem mais confiava. Um homem atormentado por um dilema: o que é mais importante na vida, lutar por uma paixão ou defender a própria honra? Narrado em tom de comédia fina, AMOR & CIA é uma adaptação livre da obra de Eça de Queiroz. 81.Rua do Amendoim Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: João Vargas Penna Nos anos 70, em Belo Horizonte, dois adolescentes descobrem o amor e a ilusão de ótica que tornou conhecida a Rua do Amendoim MÓDULO 03 82.Amar Duração: 23 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Carlos Gregório Uma comédia sobre um assunto triste: o amor não correspondido. Frederico, que amava Laura, que amava Joana, que amava Raimundo, que amava Lídia, e assim por diante... Um assunto que todos nós, infelizmente, já conhecemos. 83.Amores Duração: 95 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Domingos de Oliveira Vieira é um escritor da TV Globo prestes a perder o emprego, enquanto se degladia com sua filha Cíntia, tentando controlar sua excessiva liberdade. Telma, maior amiga de Vieira, é casada com Pedro. Não quiseram ter filhos, mas agora, com Telma na casa dos trinta, estão querendo e não estão conseguindo, o que está pondo o casamento em perigo. Luiza, irmã de Telma, é uma atriz fracassada que ganha a vida contando piadas em bares. Apaixona-se loucamente pelo pintor Rafael, mas descobre que ele é bissexual. As histórias se entrelaçam e os problemas se complicam: Cíntia engravida de Pedro e Luiza descobre que Rafael é soropositivo. MÓDULO 88 84.Lá e Cá Duração: 28 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1993 Direção: Sandra Kogut 85.Um Passaporte Húngaro Duração: 71 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Sandra Kogut Primeira cena do filme: eu estou no telefone, meio hesitante. - Alô? Consulado da Hungria? - É - Eu queria uma informação. Uma pessoa cujo avô é húngaro tem direito a um passaporte húngaro? A pessoa do outro lado tem um sotaque húngaro muito forte. Ela não tem certeza de ter entendido minha pergunta, - Um passaporte húngaro? Talvez… - Quais são os documentos necessários? - É complicado. - Demora? - Bastante. Se você tiver todos os papéis... Você tem de vir aqui para conversarmos. A idéia está lançada: vou pedir a nacionalidade húngara. O processo administrativo será o fio condutor do filme. Ele levanta questões sobre o que é uma nacionalidade, para que serve um passaporte, sobre o que somos porque queremos ser e o que somos porque herdamos MÓDULO 18 86.O Catedrático do Samba Duração: 23 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: Alessandro Gamo e Noel Carvalho Perfil do cantor e compositor paulistano Germano Mathias, traçado em estilo solto e malandro como o do sambista. 87.Samba Riachão Duração: 86 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Jorge Alfredo Aos 80 anos de idade, Riachão é o cronista musical da cidade de Salvador, tendo vivenciado todas as transformações pelas quais passou a música popular brasileira e os meios de comunicação no decorrer do século XX. É através das histórias deste cronista que o filme apresenta um relato histórico da MPB. MÓDULO 68 88.Cego Oliveira no Sertão do Seu Olhar Título (inglês): Blind Oliveira, in the desert of your sigth Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Lucila Meirelles Cego Oliveira não era cego mas portador da visão subnormal. Ao registrar o mundo ocorriam-lhe alterações oculares que produziam interferências na sua maneira de olhar. Uma outra visão de mundo. Natural do Juazeiro do Norte, no Ceará, o tocador de rabeca morreu em 1977 com 94 anos. 89.Janela da alma Duração: 73 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: João Jardim e Walter Carvalho A partir da ansiedade daqueles que “pouco” enxergam, o documentário faz um ensaio poético e bem humorado sobre o que é olhar. Depoimentos como o do escritor José Saramago, do músico Hermeto Pascoal , do cineasta Wim Wenders e do fotógrafo cego Bavcar ilustram a dificuldade de ver as coisas como elas são. MÓDULO 50 90.Arraial do Cabo Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1959 Direção: Mario Carneiro e Paulo César Saraceni Com fotografia deslumbrante de Mário Carneiro, que co-dirige o filme, e texto do jornalista Claudio Mello Souza, o documentário mostra as transformações sociais e as interferências nas formas primitivas de vida de pescadores do vilarejo de Arraial do Cabo, no litoral do Estado do Rio de Janeiro. A Fábrica Nacional de Álcalis, que se instalou no local, causa a morte dos peixes, o que faz com que muitos integrantes da comunidade partam em busca de trabalho. Os modos tradicionais de produção se chocam com os problemas da industrialização. Gravuras de Oswaldo Goeldi abrem o filme. 91.Porto das Caixas Duração: 80 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1962 Direção: Paulo César Saraceni Uma mulher, querendo matar o marido que a oprime, procura ajuda de seu amante, de um soldado e de um barbeiro, mas eles se negam a cometer o crime. A cidade do interior onde moram revela a decadência: uma fábrica parada, um convento em ruínas, o barulho de trem, um vazio parque de diversões, uma feira sem entusiasmo, um comício sem força reivindicatória. Disposta a libertar-se do meio, a mulher decide colocar seu plano em prática sozinha. MÓDULO 46 92.Houve uma Vez Dois Verões Duração: 75 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Jorge Furtado Chico, adolescente em férias na ?maior e pior praia do mundo?, encontra Roza num fliperama e se apaixona. Transam na primeira noite, mas ela some. Ao lado de seu amigo Juca, Chico procura Roza pela praia, em vão. Só mais tarde, já de volta a Porto Alegre e às aulas de química orgânica, é que ele vai reencontrála. Chico quer conversar sobre ?aquela noite?, mas Roza conta que está grávida. Até o próximo verão, ela ainda vai entrar e sair muitas vezes da vida dele. 93.O Diário Aberto de R. Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Caetano Gotardo Rafael dorme. Rafael espera. Rafael abraça. Rafael deita. Rafael chora. MÓDULO 80 94.33 Duração: 75 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Kiko Goifman Documentário com atmosfera noir. 33 anos é a idade do diretor. 33 dias é o tempo limite para encontrar sua mãe biológica. Um road movie entre fumaça, parteiras, cartomantes, porteiros, médicos e detetives. 95.Clarita Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2007 Direção: Thereza Jessouroun Baseado na história da mãe da diretora, portadora da Doença de Alzheimer. Apresenta reflexões e questionamentos sobre o sentido da vida e a convivência com a morte. O documentário alterna imagens filmadas com sua mãe e reconstituições feitas com a atriz LAURA CARDOSO. MÓDULO 12 96.Acossada Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Karen Akerman e Karen Black Francesinha perdida no Rio de Janeiro depara-se com mafiosos do cinema nacional. Quem poderá salvá-la? 97.Estorvo Duração: 95 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Ruy Guerra Baseado no livro homônimo de Chico Buarque, com adaptação, roteiro e direção de Ruy Guerra, ESTORVO reproduz o pesadelo existencialista de um personagem anônimo que vaga por uma grande cidade contempoânea. Depois de uma noite mal dormida, o protagonista acorda com a campainha da porta tocando insistentemente. Pelo olho mágico, vê um desconhecido de terno e gravata, barba e cabelos longos, que lhe lembra alguém que não consegue identificar. Não sabe porque aquele homem está ali nem o que pode querer, mas tem uma certeza imediata: ele representa uma ameaça para sua vida.E assim se inicia uma alucinante perseguição através da cidade. MÓDULO 48 98.A Marvada Carne Duração: 77 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1985 Direção: André Klotzel Nhô Quim vive lá nos cafundós em companhia do cachorro e da cabra de estimação. Aquela vidinha besta no meio do mato não dá pé e ele resolve cair no mundo e procurar a solução para duas questões que o incomodam: arranjar uma boa moça para o casório e comer a tal carne de boi, um desejo que fica ruminando sem parar dentro dele. Nas suas andanças, Nhô Quim vai dar na casa de Nhô Totó, cuja filha está em conflito com Santo Antônio, que não anda colaborando para ela arranjar um bom marido. E logo Nhô Quim descobre que o pai da moça tem um boi reservado para a ocasião do casamento da filha. Será este o momento para Nhô Quim realizar seus dois maiores desejos? 99.Almoço Executivo Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1996 Direção: Jorge Espírito-Santo e Marina Person Cinco amigos se encontram para almoçar. Nada poderia ser mais corriqueiro. Mas por alguma razão, ninguém ficou para a sobremesa. MÓDULO 69 100.Os matadores Duração: 90 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Beto Brant Em um bar na divisa Brasil-Paraguai, um homem está para ser eliminado. Enquanto esperam o defunto encomendado, dois matadores, Toninho e Alfredão revelam uma história em que é difícil encontrar culpados e inocentes. Presente e passado se misturam em torno da morte de Múcio, o pistoleiro mais competente da região, mostrando que matar ou morrer é uma fronteira fácil de se atravessar. Um chefe, uma bela mulher, um serviço a ser feito. O filme testa os limites da amizade, do medo e da traição. Quem traiu? 101.Sinistro Duração: 19 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: René Sampaio Sinistro. (do lat. Sinistru). Adj. 1 Esquerdo. 2 Que é de mau agouro; fúnebre, funesto: “Eis a estrada poeirenta e sinistra da morte!” (Marcelo Gama, Via Sacra. P. 136.). 3 De má índole; mau. 4 Que infunde receio; ameaçador, temível – S.m. 5. Desastre, ruína. 6 Grande prejuízo material; dano. 7 Ocorrência de prejuízo ou dano (incêndio, acidente, naufrágio, etc.) de algum bem sobre o qual se fez seguro. E eis que um homem entra num táxi e vai ao encontro de um cliente. Porém, um terrível acidente muda o rumo da história e cria uma teia de coincidências entre todos os personagens. MÓDULO 91 102.Terceiro Milênio e Amazonas, Amazonas Uma "viagem pelos confins do tempo presente", prenuncia o cartão do prólogo, em Terceiro Milênio. A câmera solta do diretor Jorge Bodanzky invade a casa e depois rios, encontros de madeireiros, quartéis de polícia e embarcações como quem visita a casa de um parente próximo que habita num lugar distante. "Assim são as coisas na Amazônia", avisa o pitoresco e eloqüente senador Evandro Carreira no seu papel de guia deste documentário que retrata dualidades diversas: o país e a fronteira, o índio e o branco, a política e a realidade. Já no curta-metragem, Amazonas, Amazonas, do cineasta Glauber Rocha, temos uma leitura poética da história de um terreno desejado e batalhado onde sangue, madeira, borracha e dinheiro se misturam em uma memória visual de viajante que se complementa ao filme de Jorge Bodanzky. Embora feitos há décadas, estes filmes retratam a mesma realidade atual de uma terra própria e ao mesmo tempo estrangeira. MÓDULO 66 103.A Musa do Cangaço Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1982 Direção: José Umberto Visão interna do cangaço feita por Dadá, mulher de Corisco, subtenente do grupo de Lampião. Ela presta um depoimento sobre sua vivência entre os cabras de Lampião, “o rei do cangaço”, destacando sua forma de organização como grupo, o modo de comportamento, a luta pela sobrevivência, os códigos de honra, as táticas de guerrilha aplicadas e os amores dos cangaceiros. O documentário se propõe revelar o papel da mulher e sua participação efetiva nesse fenômeno de luta armada no Nordeste brasileiro. 104.Corisco e Dadá Duração: 96 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1996 Direção: Rosemberg Cariry O Capitão Corisco, cognominado de Diabo Loiro, reputado pela sua crueldade, sua valentia e sua beleza, rapta Dadá, quando esta tinha 12 anos de idade, condenando-a à difícil vida do cangaço. A partir daí, a vida do cangaceiro transforma-se por completo. Ele é um condenado de Deus cujo destino é lavar com sangue os pecados do mundo. Dadá, que a princípio o odiava, vê o companheirismo, entre lutas e dificuldades, transformar-se em amor. É o amor de Dadá que humaniza Corisco e determina sua nova história. A história de um amor impossível, uma visão trágica e fascinante do homem e do sertão. MÓDULO 89 105.Poeta de Sete Faces Duração: 94 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Paulo Thiago O documentário tem como linha mestra retratar a trajetória humana do poeta Carlos Drummond de Andrade, ao mesmo tempo em que investiga, documenta e interpreta os diversos momentos de sua obra. O objetivo é transcender ao mero registro dos fatos da vida, mas mostrar como estes se mesclam nas transformações dos diversos rumos que tomam sua poesia: trata-se portanto de um “documentário poético”, onde o espírito, o clima e a emoção da arte drummondiana estão sempre presentes, definindo o texto, a imagem, a música, a montagem e o desenvolvimento dramático do filme 106.Satori Uso Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2007 Direção: Rodrigo Grota Um poeta das sombras, um cineasta sem filmes, e uma musa enigmática. Um "documentário" sobre um poeta que nunca existiu, apresentado por um cineasta imaginário. MÓDULO 20 107.Linguagem de Orson Welles Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1991 Direção: Rogério Sganzerla Ensaio histórico sobre a vinda de Orson Welles ao Rio em 1942, conjugado a uma descrição sumária do carnaval carioca e do acidente de jangada na Barra da Tijuca onde pereceu o jangadeiro Jacaré em 19 de maio de 1942. 108.Tudo é Brasil Duração: 82 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Rogério Sganzerla Semi-documentário que traz a tona a história secreta do filme "It´s All True", dirigido e rodado no Brasil por Orson Welles, em 1942. Retrata o cotidiano dos negros, o subúrbio carioca, os jangadeiros de Fortaleza e revela o encanto que o cineasta adquiriu ao conhecer a cultura e a criatividade do povo brasileiro. MÓDULO 87 109.O Homem e o limite Duração: 30 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1975 Direção: Ruy Santos Documentário sobre Mário Peixoto e seu filme Limite (1931), considerado um clássico do cinema brasileiro, acompanhado de parte do comentário musical originalmente utilizado por Mário Peixoto. Filme dedicado à memória de: Edgard Brazil, Brutus Pedreira e Plínio Susssekind Rocha. 110.Onde a Terra Acaba Duração: 75 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Sérgio Machado Onde a Terra Acaba é uma homenagem ao filme que Mario Peixoto realizaria e nunca chegou a ser concluído. O roteiro foi estruturado a partir de uma montagem de trechos de diários, entrevistas e cartas do próprio Mário Peixoto, dando ao documentário um estilo autobiográfico. Além de centenas de fotos, entrevistas exclusivas de Mário Peixoto e trechos de Limite, o filme apresenta preciosidades como um making of realizado pela própria equipe de Limite, fragmentos inéditos do único rolo de filme do inacabado Onde a Terra Acaba, depoimentos de cineastas e amigos que conviveram com Mário e momentos emocionantes como a visita da atriz Olga Breno ao set de filmagem de Limite. MÓDULO 15 111.Meteorango Kid - Heroi Intergalático Duração: 80 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1969 Direção: André Luiz Oliveira O filme narra, de maneira anárquica e irreverente, as aventuras de Lula, um estudante universitário, no dia do seu aniversário. De forma absolutamente despojada, mostra, sem rodeios, o perfil de um jovem desesperado, representante de uma geração oprimida pela ditadura militar e pela moral retrógrada de uma sociedade passiva e hipócrita. O anti-herói intergaláctico atravessa este labirinto cotidiano através das suas fantasias e delírios libertários, deixando atrás de si um rastro de inconformismo e um convite à rebelião em todos os níveis. 112.Superoutro Duração: 48 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1989 Direção: Edgar Navarro Um louco na rua tenta libertar-se da miséria que o assedia e acaba por subverter a própria lei da gravidade. MÓDULO 44 113.A Origem dos Bebês Segundo Kiki Cavalcanti Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1996 Direção: Anna Muylaert Comédia de costumes sobre as confusões que as crianças fazem a respeito da vida sexual dos adultos. 114.Durval Discos Duração: 96 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Anna Muylaert Solteirão, com jeitão de hippie, tem uma loja de discos e ainda mora com a mãe. Com a chegada do CD, recusa-se a vendê-los, mantendo-se fiel ao vinil. O inesperado aparecimento de uma menina mudará para sempre as vidas de Durval e de sua mãe dominadora, mostrando que tudo na vida tem um lado A e um lado B, como nos LPs. MÓDULO 41 115.O Cineasta da Selva Duração: 87 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Aurélio Michiles Fatos são misturados a uma realidade imaginada, criada e encenada, neste documentário que conta a vida de um garoto (Silvino Santos, 1886-1970) que, nascido em Portugal, apaixona-se pelo Rio Amazonas. Na virada do século, com 13 anos, Silvino cruza o Atlântico em busca daquela Amazônia fantástica imaginada pelos europeus. Em 1913 realiza seu primeiro documentário de longa-metragem. Ele viveria sua aventura contracenando com grandes personalidades, testemunhando acontecimentos marcantes, do fausto à queda do monopólio da borracha. Filmando essa Amazônia do início do século, ele se torna um mito da selva e um dos pioneiros do cinema no Brasil. 116.Sangue e Suor: A Saga de Manaus Duração: 20 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1977 Direção: Luiz de Miranda Corrêa Documentário sobre a cidade de Manaus: a implantação de uma cidade européia na floresta amazônica; as distorções de uma cultura alienígena que não respeitou a ecologia regional; a influência inglesa; os aventureiros da borracha e da Zona Franca; as transformações trazidas pelo comércio e pela indústria; a marginalização do indígena, sua massificação e transformação em objeto de turismo, a distorção de seus cantos e suas danças. MÓDULO 45 117.A Saga da Asa Branca Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1979 Direção: Lula Gonzaga Asa Branca é um pássaro de arribação que voa do sertão quando percebe que a seca vai chegar. O filme é um "semidocumentário" em desenho animado, que retrata o pássaro e o sertanejo com sua mulher (Bernardino e Rosinha), partindo da sua terra com a chegada da estiagem. Com texto e narração de Humberto Teixeira, compositor da música Asa Branca, foi este o único trabalho de Humberto no cinema e também seu último trabalho. Na trilha sonora, o arranjo sinfônico do maestro Guerra Peixe. 118.O Homem que Virou suco Duração: 97 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1979 Direção: João Batista de Andrade A história segue Deraldo, um poeta popular nordestino recémchegado a São Paulo, onde tenta sobreviver de sua poesia e folhetos. Confundido com o operário de uma multinacional que mata o patrão, é perseguido pela polícia e perde sua identidade e condição de cidadão. Através de Deraldo, o filme acompanha o caminho do trabalhador migrante numa cidade grande: a construção civil, os serviços domésticos e subempregos sujeitos à violência e à humilhação. E segue a luta de Deraldo para reconquistar sua liberdade e preservar sua identidade. MÓDULO 70 119.Milagre em Juazeiro Duração: 83 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: Wolney Oliveira Ceará, 1889. Padre Cícero Romão Batista, pároco de Juazeiro do Norte, administra a comunhão aos fiéis. Entre eles está Maria de Araújo, mulher simples e religiosa. Quando recebe a hóstia das mãos do Padre e pousa em sua boca, a transforma em sangue. Milagre? O fenômeno se repete e se consolida a crença de que o Padre é um Santo e a beata Maria de Araújo, um instrumento de Deus. As primeiras romarias começam a chegar a Juazeiro. O milagre pouco ortodoxo e de tanto apelo popular não agradou à Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana. Padre Cícero se vê privado dos misteres religiosos. Morre sem conseguir a absolvição, mas seu poder político perdura enquanto vive. A polêmica continua até hoje. Juazeiro do Norte é cenário de uma das maiores romarias do Brasil e Padre Cícero é venerado como um verdadeiro Santo 120.Padre Cícero Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1972 Direção: Geraldo Sarno Como era visto, na década de 1970, o Pe. Cícero - antigo líder religioso, ligado à formação social, política e econômica do Vale do Cariri - pela população local e pela multidão de romeiros que ali acorrem para render-lhe homenagem. Com aproveitamento de material cinematográfico da época (1925) em que o Padre recebe visita das mais altas autoridades do Estado,em companhia de seu protegido o deputado Federal Floro Bartolomeu, para inaugurar sua própria estátua em praça pública , o filme mostra o uso que se fez da imagem do velho patriarca bondoso, pai dos pobres e protetor dos desvalidos. E como os anseios de sua população de romeiros estão cristalizadas em ritos de veneração a essa imagem. MÓDULO 16 121.O Sanduíche Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Jorge Furtado Os últimos momentos de um casal, a hora da separação. Mas o fim de alguma coisa pode ser o começo de outra. Outro casal, os primeiros momentos, a hora da descoberta. Encontros, separações e um sanduíche. No cinema, o sabor está nos olhos de quem vê. 122.Por Trás do Pano Duração: 90 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: Luiz Villaça Na São Paulo de hoje, cinco pessoas muito especiais vivem suas histórias por trás do pano. Helena, uma jovem atriz em ascebsão, com muito talento e insegurança, é convidada para viver o grande desafio de sua carreira. Ela é casada com Marcos, um artista plástico que brinca o tempo todo com os medos e os jogos de ciúme de sua mulher. A partir do momento em que Helena começa a se relacionar com Sérgio, um diretor e ator famoso, casado com Laís, um arquiteta bonita e ciumenta, as vidas dos dois casais se misturam e eles passam a viver momentos de dúvidas, de humor e descobertas. MÓDULO 09 123.Cavalinho Azul Duração: 94 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1984 Direção: Eduardo Escorel Era uma vez um menino, chamado Vicente, que tinha um cavalo, para seus pais, um velho pangaré marrom, bem feio e magro. Para Vicente, um lindo cavalo azul. Passando dificuldades, os pais vendem o pangaré para comprar mantimentos. Recuperar ser cavalinho azul é a missão e a aventura de Vicente. 124.Portinholas Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: 150 alunos da rede municipal de ensino de fundamental de Vitória - ES Maria Luiza, uma adolescente de 14 anos, descobre no livre "Portinholas" e nos quadros de Portinari o encantamento da vida e do mundo da arte. MÓDULO 42 125.Cronicamente Inviável Duração: 102 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Sergio Bianchi Percorrendo diversas regiões do país, um escritor vivencia a crueldade e a hipocrisia das relações sociais, econômicas e sexuais no Brasil contemporâneo. 126.Divina Previdência Duração: 9 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1983 Direção: Sergio Bianchi Atribulações na vida de um mendigo ferido, às voltas com funcionários públicos, documentos e prontuários da previdência social. MÓDULO 07 127.Cafuné Duração: 73 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Bruno Vianna Ambientado no Rio de Janeiro, Cafuné conta a história do amor entre dois jovens de diferentes classes sociais. marquinhos, morador da Favela da Rocinha, conhece Débora, uma jovem da classe média alta. Quando a relação se torna séria, os dois se deparam com a vida adulta e precisam enfrentar todo o tipo de dificuldades para continuarem juntos. 128.Mina de Fé Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Luciana Bezerra A vida de uma jovem pode ser realmente difícil quando seu amor é o chefe do tráfico. Assim é Silvana MÓDULO 67 129.Coronel Delmiro Gouveia Duração: 90 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1978 Direção: Geraldo Sarno Em fins do século XIX, Delmiro Gouveia, rico comerciante e exportador do Recife, sofre perseguições políticas. Seu estilo arrojado e aventureiro lança contra ele muitos inimigos, inclusive o governador do Estado. Falido e perseguido pela polícia do Governador, Delmiro refugia-se no sertão e recomeça sua atividade de exportador de couros. Monta uma fábrica de linhas de costura, aproveitando a energia elétrica da usina que constrói na Cachoeira de Paulo Afonso e o algodão herbáceo nativo na região. Os ingleses da Machine Cottons, ex-senhores absolutos do mercado, enviam emissários para negociar a situação criada. Delmiro nega-se a vender ou associar-se. É assassinado em 10 de outubro de 1917. Em 1929, a fábrica é adquirida pelos ingleses, destruída e lançada nas águas da Cachoeira de Paulo Afonso. 130.Delmiro Gouveia: O Homem e a Terra Duração: 90 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1971 Direção: Geraldo Sarno Aspectos da vida e obra do nordestino Delmiro Augusto da Cruz Gouveia, natural do Ceará. Seu trabalho pioneiro em Alagoas, iniciando a revolução industrial e hidráulica, ou planificando a eletrificação da região com o aproveitamento da força motriz da Cachoeira de Paulo Afonso. MÓDULO 52 131.Novembrada Duração: 20 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Eduardo Paredes Durante o último governo da ditadura militar no Brasil, em 30 de novembro de 1979, a visita a Florianópolis (SC) do então Presidente da República, General João Baptista Figueiredo, é marcada pela repressão a um protesto pacífico de estudantes universitários, transformando-se numa incontrolável revolta popular. O fato, que ficou conhecido na história como ?novembrada?, obrigou os militares a uma nova postura frente à nação, dando início ao processo das ?diretas já?. 132.Sargento Getúlio Duração: 85 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1983 Direção: Hermano Penna Adaptação cinematográfica do clássico homônimo de João Ubaldo Ribeiro. O filme narra, em tom épico, a viagem realizada pelo sargento Getúlio e o motorista Amaro no cumprimento da missão de transportar um preso político de Paulo Afonso (BA) até Aracaju (SE). Durante a viagem, a situação política se altera e o sargento recebe ordens de soltar o preso. Desconfiado, ele insiste em prosseguir, o que o transforma em inimigo da ordem. Perseguido e sentindo- se traído, Getúlio vê no cumprimento da missão a única razão de sua existência. Lutando contra tudo e todos, ele continua até avistar Aracaju da Barra dos Coqueiros. MÓDULO 71 133.O Prisioneiro Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Eric Laurence O HOMEM PASSA A VIDA BUSCANDO LIBERDADE. MAS QUANDO SE VÊ DIANTE DELA, NÃO SABE O QUE FAZER, NÃO CONSEGUE SE LIBERTAR DA SUA PRÓPRIA PRISÃO. 134.Quase dois irmãos Título (inglês): Almost Brothers Duração: 102 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Lúcia Murat Nos anos 70, quando o país vivia sob a ditadura militar, muitos presos políticos foram levados para a Penitenciária da Ilha Grande, na costa do Rio de Janeiro. Da mesma forma como os políticos, assaltantes de bancos também estavam submetidos à Lei de Segurança Nacional. Ambos cumpriam pena na mesma galeria. O encontro entre esses dois mundos é parte importante da história da violência que o País enfrenta hoje. "Quase Dois Irmãos" mostra como essa relação se desenvolveu e o conflito estabelecido entre eles. Entre o conflito e o aprendizado, nasceu o Comando Vermelho, que mais tarde passou a dominar o tráfico de drogas. Através de dois personagens, Miguel, um jovem intelectual de classe média preso político na Ilha Grande, e hoje deputado federal, e Jorge, filho de um sambista que de pequenos assaltos se transformou num dos líderes do Comando Vermelho, o filme tem como pano de fundo a história política do Brasil nos últimos 50 anos, contada também através da música popular, o ponto de ligação entre esses dois mundos. Hoje, começa um novo ciclo: Miguel tem uma filha adolescente, que fascinada pelas favelas e pela transgressão, se envolve com um jovem traficante. MÓDULO 64 135.Cinema, Aspirinas e Urubus Duração: 99 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Marcelo Gomes 1942. No meio do sertão nordestino, dois homens se encontram: Johann, um alemão que fugiu da Guerra, e Ranulpho, um brasileiro que quer escapar da seca que assola a região. Viajando de povoado em povoado, eles exibem filmes para pessoas que já haviam conhecido o cinema, para vender um remédio “milagroso”. Continuando a cruzar as estradas empoeiradas de um sertão arcaico, eles buscam novos horizontes em suas vidas. Nesta jornada, os dois aprendem a respeitar as diferenças e surge entre eles uma amizade incomum, mas que marcará suas vidas para sempre. 136.O crime da imagem Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1992 Direção: Lírio Ferreira Viagem simulada por um sertanejo desconfiado da fidelidade da esposa tem desfecho trágico. Episódio lendário sobre Antônio Conselheiro, antes de se tornar um líder político-místico-religioso. 137.A Lira do Delirio Walter Lima Júnior , RJ, 1978 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 105 minutos. Assim como o futebol, o Carnaval é uma parte constitutiva essencial do imaginário brasileiro. Curiosamente, no entanto, são dois fenômenos que o cinema brasileiro de ficção poucas vezes conseguiu filmar com a intensidade de sentimento que os fenômenos congregam. Uma das exceções certamente é este A Lira do Delírio, onde Walter Lima Jr. incorpora à própria estrutura e forma do filme uma tamanha liberdade que acabou transformando a experiência de realizá-lo, assim como a de assistí-lo, em algo próximo do êxtase e da perda de sentidos típicos da folia momesca. Triste e alegre, como o Carnaval, o filme marca ainda a última atuação de Anecy Rocha, falecida ainda antes da montagem ser concluída, e que reluz com especial brilho na tela. 138.Assim era a Atlantida Carlos Manga , RJ, 1974 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 105 minutos. Assim Era a Atlântida – Um dos maiores e mais prolíficos diretores da época de ouro da Atlântida, Carlos Manga segue com sucesso a fórmula de Era uma Vez em Hollywood (sobre os grandes musicais da Metro), ao reunir trechos das principais produções dos estúdios cariocas e depoimentos de atores e diretores. Há dramas, comédias e policiais -- que sobreviveram a um incêndio e a uma inundação nos depósitos da empresa – mas foi com as chanchadas musicais que a Atlântida marcou época nos anos 1940 e 1950. Assim, fixou um gênero genuinamente brasileiro que, não raro às custas de paródias de filmes americanos, obteve enorme sucesso de público e ainda lançou mitos como a dupla Grande Otelo & Oscarito, Zezé Macedo, Zé Trindade, Eliana, Anselmo Duarte e Cyll Farney. 139.Aleluia Gretchen Sylvio Back , PR e SC, 1976 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 118 minutos. O terceiro longa-metragem de Sylvio Back traz a marca da controvérsia política que marcaria a obra do cineasta catarinense a partir dessa saga de uma família de imigrantes alemães que fogem da Alemanha nazista e se fixam no sul do Brasil. Para mostrar as ligações da Ação Integralista Brasileira com o Terceiro Reich, ao longo de quatro décadas, o diretor recorre a uma linguagem tão polêmica e ousada quanto o próprio tema. Realizado durante a ditadura militar, em 1976, o filme permanece como um dos pontos altos na carreira de Back, que escreveu o roteiro com o futuro novelista Manoel Carlos, inspirado nas suas memórias e origens culturais. Vale destacar a ótima utilização na trilha sonora de A Cavalgada das Walkírias, de Richard Wagner, em ritmo de rock, em versão do grupo O Terço. 140.Macunaíma Joaquim Pedro de Andrade, RJ, 1969 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 105 minutos. Com a adaptação da rapsódia de Mário de Andrade, Macunaíma inova a estética do movimento cinemanovista ao incorporar elementos da chanchada, através da atuação de Grande Otelo, e transfigurar fatos da vida política, que invadem o relato épico das andanças de seu protagonista entre figuras da mitologia popular brasileira. Filme emblemático do final da década de 1960, Macunaíma atualiza o legado do Modernismo e estabelece a tão buscada relação do Cinema Novo com o grande público. 141.A Hora da Estrela Suzana Amaral , SP, 1985 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 96 minutos. Baseado no romance homônimo de Clarice Lispector, é primeiro longa-metragem de Suzana Amaral. Modelo fértil para a história da adaptação cinematográfica brasileira pela forma criativa com que trabalha o discurso literário e sua transposição para o cinema. Narra a tragédia social do retirante nordestino a partir do percurso de Macabéa, uma imigrante alagoana que abandona o Nordeste para viver na metrópole. Alcançou expressiva repercussão e conquistou alguns dos principais prêmios nos festivais de Brasília e Berlim. 142.São Paulo Sociedade Anônima Luiz Sérgio Person , SP, 1965 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 107 minutos. Se um dos principais poderes das imagens em movimento é o de capturar e eternizar um espaço e um tempo, poucas vezes o cinema brasileiro fez isso de maneira tão forte quanto no retrato da São Paulo da virada dos anos 1950 para os anos 1960 que Luiz Sérgio Person construiu em São Paulo sociedade anônima. Num momento em que o cinema nacional voltava seus olhos para o interior e para o sertão para conseguir encontrar uma idéia de brasilidade autêntica, Person vai em busca das angústias existenciais e coletivas de uma classe média urbana, e faz um dos filmes até hoje mais bem-sucedidos na capacidade de mostrar as agruras da vida de um homem absoluta e terrivelmente comum. 143.Tudo Bem Arnaldo Jabor , RJ, 1978 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 110 minutos. Concentrado num apartamento de Copacabana em reformas, e abordando o conflito de classes com humor corrosivo e surrealista, Tudo bem sintetiza as mazelas do país e assimila com brilho e inspiração influências do cineasta Luis Buñuel e do escritor Nelson Rodrigues. O filme, grande vencedor do Festival de Brasília, conta com elenco de primeira linha ? com destaque para Paulo Gracindo, Fernanda Montenegro e Zezé Motta ? e ótima trilha sonora que mistura cânticos do Alto Xingu a Giuseppe Verdi e Igor Stravinsky. 144.O Homem Nu Hugo Carvana , RJ, 1997 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 75 minutos. Quinto filme de Hugo Carvana, O Homem Nu é o primeiro em que ele não acumula a direção com a atuação como protagonista. Também foi a primeira vez em que ele não foi responsável pelo argumento e o roteiro, preferindo se basear na novela de Fernando Sabino, A Nudez da Verdade, já filmada anteriormente em 1967 por Roberto Santos, com Paulo José e Leila Diniz nos papéis principais. "Queria descansar deste processo esquizofrênico" , explica o diretor de 59 anos. Mas se é atípico nestes aspectos, O Homem Nu traz a marca inconfundível de Carvana: o humor, a grande variedade de personagens e, principalmente, o foco sobre a cidade do Rio de Janeiro, paixão deste carioca nascido "sob as frondosas mangueiras do Lins de Vasconcelos". 145.Edifício Master Eduardo Coutinho , RJ, 2002 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 110 minutos. Um edifício em Copacabana, 25 moradores, gente aparentemente muito comum. Mas a câmera de Eduardo Coutinho vai encontrar ali toda a matéria de que se fazem os melodramas: solidão, fantasias, vaidade, dramas familiares. Em mais essa obra-prima de um mestre do documentário testemunhamos a precisão na escolha dos personagens e o rigor na opção pela palavra. Ouvindo as entrevistas conduzidas por Coutinho fazemos nosso “cinema mental”. Ao mesmo tempo, os entrevistados se mostram de uma maneira mais complexa e reveladora do que se não estivessem diante de uma câmera. É cinema-verdade da melhor estirpe, repleto de humanidade. 146.Madame Satã Karim Ainouz , RJ, 2002 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 105 minutos. Em "Madame Satã", o cineasta Karim Aïnouz equilibra crueza e plenitude de estilo visual com uma visão "neo-macunaímesca" no retrato de um personagem real. João Francisco dos Santos (Lázaro Ramos), artista transformista e criminoso conhecido como Madame Satã, foi uma figura singular da marginália carioca nos anos 1930. "Eu sou filho de Iansã e Ogum e de Josephine Baker eu sou devoto", diz este freqüentador da boemia da Lapa entre golpes e mortes. O temperamento explosivo de Madame Satã constrói pela destruição uma vida emblemática, em atos movidos sem mesura por instinto e paixão. A câmera de Aïnouz age como um personagem dos ambientes nos fazendo participar intimamente da vida do protagonista, não apenas retratando à distância, mas se integrando à sua própria vida. 147.Alma Corsária Carlos Reichenbach , SP, 1993 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 111 minutos. O filme questiona se ainda há espaço para a arte num mundo dominado pelo consumismo e pela competitividade vil. Os personagens principais são os poetas Torres (Bertrand Duarte) e Xavier (Jandir Ferrari) inspirados respectivamente em Augusto dos Anjos e Cesário Verde. Torres e Xavier lançam um livro de poesia numa pastelaria do centro da cidade. A região conhecida como "Boca do Lixo" exerce um fascínio irresistível sobre o diretor Carlos Reichenbach, que busca aproximar-se de espaços marginalizados, pois lá residiria a alma da cidade, apesar da degradação aparente. Reichenbach cria diversos cortes temporais durante o filme, retrata a infância dos personagens no início dos anos 1960, mostra os conflitos ideológicos durante o regime militar e critica tanto a violência dos donos do poder quanto a fé cega em discursos tirados das cartilhas de Karl Marx, Stalin, Mao e outros. 148.O VELHO - A História de Luís Carlos Prestes Toni Venturi , SP, 1997 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 105 minutos. Uma história cinematográfica das esquerdas brasileiras. É isso o que se esboça nesse belo documentário vencedor do Festival É Tudo Verdade de 1997. A trajetória de Luiz Carlos Prestes, recontada por ele mesmo e por uma constelação de parentes, contemporâneos e também desafetos, lança uma luz particular sobre oito décadas da vida política brasileira. O filme de Toni Venturi se vale ainda de uma notável compilação de materiais de arquivo, muitos desconhecidos até então, e de curtas vinhetas ficcionais. No meio de tudo, as virtudes e os pecados de um líder que agitou as paixões no país, apesar de sua missão ter ficado sempre confinada às ante-salas da esperança. 149.Bebel, Garota Propaganda Maurice Capovilla , SP, 1967 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 103 minutos. Baseado em texto de Ignácio de Loyola Brandão, primeiro longa-metragem de Maurice Capovilla feito com poucos recursos e com a colaboração do cineasta Roberto Santos. A partir da trajetória de uma moça ansiosa por sucesso, o filme questiona os valores veiculados pela indústria cultural e a banalização da mulher. 150.Bete Balanço Lael Rodrigues , RJ, 1984 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 72 minutos. Bete Balanço, longa-metragem de estréia de Lael Rodrigues e o primeiro de uma trilogia composta por Rock Estrela e Rádio Pirata deu voz a geração oitentista do rock nacional: Barão Vermelho, Lobão, Banda Brylho, Manhas e Manias, Celso Blues Boy e Metralhatxeka. Cultuado à época do seu lançamento por um público sedento por consumir rock numa era pré-MTV e anterior à popularização do vídeo-clipe, o filme é conduzido pela batuta musical de Irapuã Jardim (direção de gravação) e Roberto de Carvalho (mixagem). Além da cena musical brasilera da chamada ?década perdida?, o filme recupera também imagens da cidade do Rio de Janeiro pós-ditadura e pós-desbunde que marcaram os anos 80. A capital carioca é apresentada como um cartão postal que ultrapassa o fundo para as ações dos personagens e se apresenta como uma verdadeira personagem da trama. 151.O Canto do Mar Alberto Cavalcanti , SP, 1953 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 124 minutos. O Canto do Mar apresenta a história de retirantes da seca que foram para o litoral, primeira etapa da migração em direção ao sul, encontrando uma sina de loucura, miséria, traições e desesperança da qual o menino-protagonista deseja escapar. O filme adapta para o litoral brasileiro a história de En rade, produção francesa dirigida pelo próprio Cavalcanti em 1927. O Canto do Mar foi muito criticado na época por mostrar para o exterior a miséria do nosso povo. O filme representa uma guinada na temática nordestina no cinema brasileiro da época. Enquanto O Cangaceiro procura aclimatar as convenções do gênero épico e o lirismo musical do cinema mexicano à produção industrial paulista, Cavalcanti prefere explorar os caminhos inéditos no Brasil de um realismo humanista. Embora o filme esteja atrelado à linguagem dos estúdios, nos aspectos mais convencionais como uma certa rigidez na mise-en-scène e a impostação dos atores, a escolha por filmar em locação traz o encanto e as surpresas da cor local. A seu modo, O Canto do Mar procura se aproximar do neo-realismo. As fisionomias que vão surgindo na tela, pouco ou nada costumavam freqüentar o cinema de ficção brasileiro. O hibridismo entre a antiga vanguarda e a crescente sensibilidade social mostram que tanto o filme quanto o cineasta são figuras da transição entre o velho e o novo. O próprio tom desesperado, afastado dos padrões então vigentes no "realismo socialista" parece sintonizado com o sentimento moderno perceptível nos filmes do Cinema Novo menos impregnados de messianismo militante. 152.Jango Silvio Tendler , RJ, 1984 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 115 minutos. Um dos maiores sucessos populares da história do documentário brasileiro, Jango foi um filme necessário no seu tempo (1984, estertores do período de exceção) e hoje é um clássico. Poucas vezes o perfil de um líder político chegou às telas com a fluência, a inteligência e a emoção desse trabalho de Silvio Tendler. O filme concentra-se na figura um tanto trágica desse estadista sem poder que, junto com sua deposição em 1964, levou consigo, por muito tempo, os sonhos de um governo popular. Um tesouro em materiais de arquivo é submetido a uma edição vibrante e servido por um texto que, além de comentar as imagens, vale-se de metáforas e aproximações para revelar o seu subtexto. 153.O Prisioneiro da Grade de Ferro (Auto-retratos) Paulo Sacramento, SP, 2004 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 123 minutos. Documentário produzido a partir de uma oficina realizada pelo diretor e sua equipe com os presidiários e funcionários da Casa de Detenção de São Paulo, o Carandiru, à época o maior presídio da América Latina. Feito a partir da reunião de fragmentos captados pelos próprios presidiários, o filme escapa da mera denúncia e do didatismo para favorecer a experiência e o ponto de vista dos que vivem no cárcere. 154.Terra Estrangeira Walter Salles, RJ, 1995 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 100 minutos. No início da década de 90, Fernando Collor, primeiro Presidente eleito pelo voto popular depois de 25 anos de regime de exceção, inicia seu governo promovendo o Plano Brasil Novo (conjunto de medidas para o combate da inflação). Os efeitos dessa política econômica são o ponto de partida de " Terra Estrangeira" , filme de Walter Salles e Daniela Thomas. As perspectivas de um futuro incerto levava centenas de brasileiros a procurar uma única saída para a crise nacional, o aeroporto. E este foi o caminho que Paco, personagem de estréia de Fernando Alves Pinto, percorreu. Após o anúncio do Plano Collor ele vê a vida de sua mãe, Manoela, uma costureira espanhola que sonha em rever sua terra natal , destruída e, sem dinheiro, aceita entregar um pacote misterioso em Lisboa em troca do custeio de sua viagem. Ele perde a remessa e segue em fuga para a Espanha. Como que condenado a um constante deslocamento e sem qualquer esperança, o personagem de Paco permanece à deriva. Um exemplo perfeito dos orfãos de uma nação que aparentemente nunca irá acolhê-los. A trilha sonora de José Miguel Wisnick e a belíssima fotografia em preto e branco de Walter Carvalho contribuem para o clima noir que percorre todo o filme. 155.Cidade Oculta Chico Botelho , SP, 1986 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 75 minutos. Segundo longa-metragem de Chico Botelho, Cidade Oculta é uma aventura urbana que conta a história de Anjo, um marginal que vive com Shirley Sombra, estrela de boates decadentes, e com o velho companheiro Japa. O filme se apresenta como uma síntese de variados gêneros cinematográficos, usando a arquitetura futurista de São Paulo como cenário natural da trama. Faz referência a vários elementos da cultura pop, aos filmes noir e foi inspirado no quadrinho ?Spirit?, de Will Eisner. O elenco conta com Carla Camuratti e possui participação especial de Jô Soares, Cláudio Mamberti e do músico Arrigo Barnabé, que também assina a trilha sonora. Cidade Oculta venceu o Rio Cine Festival de 1986, tendo recebido também os prêmios de melhor direção, ator coadjuvante, música original e fotografia. 156.O Chamado de Deus José Joffily , RJ, 2000 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 90 minutos. Prêmios de melhor documentário e melhor montagem no Festival de Brasília de 2000, o filme O chamado de Deus apresenta uma visão atual da Igreja Católica no país. Dirigido por José Joffily, o filme traz depoimentos de jovens com vocação religiosa, colocando representantes da Ordem dos Franciscanos em oposição aos da Renovação Carismática. A discussão entre esses dois grupos é conduzida com delicadeza por Joffily. O diretor dá abertura imparcial aos seus protagonistas e não esconde do espectador que o documentário acontece na medida de seu aprendizado e envolvimento com o tema. Uns assistem aos depoimentos dos outros em vídeo e depois opinam, criticam, discordam e polemizam. O embate não é exposto antes que se conheça a origem de cada uma das personagens: como se decidiram pela vida religiosa, seus sonhos, suas relações familiares, sua vida diária. 157.Conterrâneos velhos de guerra Vladimir Carvalho , DF, 1990 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 168 minutos. Documentário que toca em feridas não-cicatrizadas, este é um projeto que o diretor Vladimir Carvalho levou 20 anos para concluir. O consagrado documentarista paraibano – que vive há muitos anos em Brasília – aborda o período da construção da capital federal e as precárias condições de trabalho dos cerca de 50 mil operários. Com depoimentos de todas as partes envolvidas e imagens raras de arquivo, o filme deve muito à montagem de Eduardo Leone, que se debruçou sobre as 70 horas de materiais durante quatro anos, ajudando a construir um filme épico, operístico, de grande impacto. 158.Brasa adormecida Djalma Limongi Batista , SP, 1986 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 105 minutos. Diretor amazonense radicado em São Paulo, Djalma Limongi Batista faz uma divertida homenagem ao pioneiro Humberto Mauro (diretor de Brasa Dormida, de 1928), em uma comédia inventiva e autoral, pontuada por boas doses de erotismo e nonsense. Narrada com leveza e ironia, a história de um triângulo amoroso vivido por uma prima e dois primos (interpretados por Maitê Proença, Edson Celulari e Paulo César Grande) é um ótimo pretexto para uma evocação da iconografia do começo da década de 1960, com direito a uma trilha sonora recheada de clássicos da Bossa Nova. Esse segundo longa-metragem do diretor revelado em Asa Branca, um Sonho Brasileiro é uma obra singular no panorama do cinema brasileiro dos anos 1980. 159.Anahy de las misiones Sérgio Silva , RS, 1997 Tempo total aproximado do programa: 110 minutos. Anahy de las misiones é um raro filme brasileiro a abordar de forma poética, dramática e lúdica episódios lendários da história do período colonial, aqui ambientados na Revolução farroupilha (1835-1845). É a recriação de lendas dos gaúchos do Brasil, Argentina e Uruguai, como aquela de Anahy de las misiones ? que errava pelos países do Prata vendendo despojos saqueados dos soldados mortos nas batalhas ? ou a da Salamanca do Jarau (fixada por Simões Lopes Neto em Lendas do Sul). Eleito melhor filme pelo júri e público no Festival de Brasília de 1997. MÓDULO PLANO-SEQUENCIA 160.A História da Eternidade Duração: 100 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Camilo Cavalcante A História da Eternidade é um falso plano-sequência que pretende conduzir o espectador a uma viagem dentro dos instintos humanos, por meio de uma linguagem poética e metafórica. Acontecimentos que representam um amplo panorama da civilização ocidental estão presentes neste exercício que expõe, sem concessões, a eterna tragédia humana. 161.A última fábrica Duração: 835 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Felipe Nepomuceno Plano seqüência sobre a Polysom, última fábrica de discos de vinil da América Latina. 162.Disparos Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Tarcísio Lara Puiati Homem acredita que está sendo ameaçado de morte e contrata detetive para investigar o caso. 163.Ocaso Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Camilo Cavalcante Pôr-do-sol. Sertão. Aridez. Paixão. Traição. Um resto de vida num resto de mundo... 164.Os Dois Velhinhos Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1996 Direção: Camilo Cavalcante Fim de tarde. Um casal de velhinho. Tudo pode acontecer? 165.Outros Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Gustavo Spolidoro Numa das mais tradicionais avenidas da capital gaúcha, pessoas se encontram, discutindo as suas e as nossas vidas. 166.Velinhas Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Gustavo Spolidoro Dois casais estão reunidos em um apartamento para assistirem a uma partida de futebol pela televisão, quando falta luz. A partir daí, à luz de velas, conversam sobre vários temas, incluindo sexo. O papo altera o comportamento dos quatro. MÓDULO MEDO E SUSPENSE 167.A Menina do Algodão Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Daniel Bandeira e Kleber Mendonça Filho A lenda da garotinha morta que aterrorizou crianças nas escolas do Recife, nos anos 70. 168.Behemoth Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Carlos G. Gananian Um estranho ritual de magia negra acaba se tornando um pesadelo de conseqüência desastrosas para um fiel orador. 169.Demônios Duração: 24 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Christian Saghaard Luz, som e sangue; um pesadelo alucinante com personagens do universo underground do centro de São Paulo. 170.Nocturnu Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Dennison Ramalho O inferno na Terra, deuses diabólicos. Lúcifer emerge das entradas de um navio em buca de carne humana e sangue como alimento. 171.Tropel Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Eduardo Nunes A vida monótona do açougueiro João é quebrada com o anúncio do casamento da sobrinha de Dona Eva, Melissa, uma menina de treze anos de idade. Ao final do dia, ele fecha o açougue e a solidão torna-se imensa. 172.Wragda Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Frederico Cardoso Equipe de filmagem viaja para Cataguases com interesses documentais e acaba por conhecer Seu Iran, pertencente a uma seita de idioma próprio e inventado. Decidem por um roteiro ficcional inspirados nos relatos. A morte ronda. MÓDULO VIOLÊNCIA URBANA 173.Bala Perdida Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Victor Lopes Numa tarde de sol, numa praça do Rio de Janeiro, começa um tiroteio. O tempo volta um minuto para revelar as histórias de várias pessoas que testemunham os disparos. São pessoas muito diferentes, todas expostas à trajetória das balas. Qualquer um pode morrer 174.Balaio Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Luiz Montes O que acontece quando todos eles se reúnem em um clube? Um confronto de olhares, encenado com a tela dividida e múltiplas perspectivas. Baseado em um conto de Marçal Aquino. 175.Baseado em Fatos Reais Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Bruno Bini Uma dívida. Uma lâmpada. Uma bíblia. Um revólver. Você acha que não, mas poderia ter acontecido com você. 176.O Cão Sedento Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Bruno de Sales Em 1970, uma série de roubos de carros abala João Pessoa. O serial killer rouba, mata e queima suas vítimas, sem derramar uma gota de sangue. 177.O Trabalho dos Homens Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Fernando Bonassi Mais uma ocorrência na cidade de São Paulo: um homem mantém uma mulher sob a mira de um revólver. A polícia chega e monta o cerco, tentando contato com o seqüestrador. Atiradores de elite também são convocados. Uma dupla se instala no alto de um prédio. Enquanto aguardam ordens pelo rádio, eles conversam. 178.Rota de Colisão Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: Roberval Duarte Após um roubo, um ladrão, um operário e um menino de rua têm seus caminhos cruzados. Nas ruas daquela metrópole do Terceiro Mundo, um destino trágico e comum os aguarda. MÓDULO COMUNIDADES 179.Acadêmicos do Morrinho parte 1 Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Chico Serra , Fábio Gavião , Nelcirlan Souza e Renato Dias Minutos antes de entrar na avenida o intérprete do samba da Acadêmicos do Morrinho, o MC Maiquinho, entra em crise e pede conselhos ao mestre Renato, colocando em risco o desfile. 180.Acadêmicos do Morrinho parte 2 Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Chico Serra , Fábio Gavião , Nelcirlan Souza e Renato Dias Acadêmicos do Morrinho entra na avenida e encanta o publico. Será que a escola vai ganhar o estandarte? 181.Defina-se Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Kelly Regina Alves Manifesto audiovisual sobre a trajetória dos negros no Brasil, da senzala à periferia da cidade grande. Defina-se. 182.Geyzislaine, Meu Amor Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Alunos da Amacine Geyzislaine é a musa da paixão de um homem, que faz de tudo para se tornar seu amado. Porém o destino nem sempre está ao lado do amor incondicional. Um romance contado ao ritmo da música brega e de elementos típicos da cultura da periferia de Manaus 183.Maria Capacete Ano: 2006 Direção: Eduardo Bezerra e Victor Luiz dos Santos Retrata o cotidiano de uma figura excêntrica do bairro Vila Margarida, na cidade de São Vicente. Vista como uma pessoa sem sentimentos e perspectivas, Maria capacete, com sua garra, enfrenta preconceitos, humilhações e chacotas de todos, mas mesmo assim não perde a vontade de viver. 184.MULHER DE AMIGO Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Leandro Monteiro Líder de um bando de ladrões sai para uma missão e deixa seu fiel amigo tomando conta de sua mulher, pois um galã local anda rondando o cerco. 185.O Saci no Morrinho Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Fábio Gavião Claudinho é um menino do Morrinho que está triste porque todo dia Oduvaldo rouba seus doces, mas tudo muda quando ele encontra o Saci-Pererê. 186.Picolé, Pintinho e Pipa Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2007 Direção: Gustavo Melo A chegada do carro do troca-troca no morro sempre desperta a curiosidade de todos, principalmente das crianças. A troca de sucatas por PICOLÉ, PINTINHO OU PIPA precisa ser rápido, o carro só visita o morro uma vez por mês e ele sobe até o pico do morro e desce a rua, indo embora de vez. 187.Seu Aluisio e o Mar Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Núcleo Kabum Na Comunidade do Nordeste de Amaralina, em Salvador, que fica perto da praia de Amaralina, existe um velho pescador, Seu Aluísio, que mora no bairro desde o surgimento. Nesse vídeo, ele conta um pouco da comunidade e de suas aventuras no mar. Tudo com muita sabedoria e espontaneidade MÓDULO LITERATURA E CINEMA 188.A João Guimarães Rosa Duração: 9 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1968 Direção: Marcelo G. Tassara Imagem do sertão mineiro (tipos humanos, aspectos geográficos, afazeres domésticos) e trechos narrados do romance "Grande Sertão: Veredas". 189.A Moça que Dançou Depois de Morta Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Ítalo Cajueiro Baseado em uma história de cordel de J. Borges, renomado artista popular e produzido inteiramente com xilogravuras originais do próprio autor, esse curta metragem em animação conta a história de um rapaz que se apaixona por uma misteriosa moça num baile de carnaval do interior, sem saber que esse encontro iria mudar a sua vida para sempre. 190.Biografia do Tempo Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Joana Oliveira e Marcos Pimentel Uma reflexão sobre a memória, construída pelo encontro das obras do brasileiro Pedro Nava e do cubano Santiago Alvarez. 191.Françoise Título (inglês): Françoise Duração: 22 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Rafael Conde Uma garota chamada Françoise. Um viajante esperando a partida. Dois solitários numa estação rodoviária. Adaptação do conto homônimo de Luiz Vilela. 192.Imensidade Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Amilcar Monteiro Claro O curta tem como fio condutor "O Navio Negreiro", poema épico abolicionista de Castro Alves. A exemplo de outras obras do período romântico, "O Navio Negreiro" foi concebido para ser lido em praça pública. Idalina, único personagem ficcional do filme, o faz agora pelas ruas da cidade. 193.Meu Nome é Paulo LeminsKi Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Cezar Migliorin Embate entre pai e filho em torno de poesia de Paulo Leminski. "Tudo que eu faço, alguém em mim que eu desprezo sempre acha o máximo; mal rabisco, não dá mais para mudar nada, já é um clássico". 194.Transubstancial Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Torquato Joel MÓDULO Uma Sessão de Cinema nos Anos 20 195.Batismo de Carmencita, 25 de junho de 1921 Duração: 2 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1921 Direção: Zé Dassilva Um dos assuntos de um cinejornal. Cerimônia de batismo do bebê Carmencita - futura sra. Julien: padre, familiares, padrinhos e amigos na igreja e na residência dos pais. 196.Exemplo Regenerador Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1919 Direção: José Medina Um marido farrista deixa a esposa só em casa no dia do aniversário de casamento. O criado, condoído com a triteza da esposa, imagina um plano para ajudá-la a reconquistar o marido. Filmagens na Avenida Paulista, em frente ao Trianon e Parque Siqueira Campos. 197.Fragmentos da Vida Duração: 37 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1929 Direção: José Medina Na construção de uma São Paulo que "crescia desafiando as nuvens, levando nessa ansia incontida o suor de operários humildes", um trabalhador cai de um andaime e à beira da morte pede para o filho trilhar o caminho da "honestidade, do trabalho e da honradez". O filho porém prefere tornar-se um vagabundo e tudo faz para ser preso afim de sobreviver. 198.Rossi Atualidades Nº126 Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1926 Direção: José Medina Como um característico cinejornal da época, Rossi Atualidades nº 126 abordava diversos assuntos, mas a ausência de uma consciência preservacionista fez com que apenas um tema chegasse até os dias de hoje. Trata-se de uma reportagem sobre um grupo de senhoras apulistas que tomaram em "Um Sarau no Paço de São Cristovão". Mesmo com a degradação imposta pelo tempo, o filme no spossibilita o ocntato com a história, constituindo-se como documento privilegiado para a análise da sociedade brasileira e das auto-representações da elite local. MÓDULO HUMBERTO MAURO 199.Brasilianas: Aboio e Cantigas Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1954 O Canto utilizado pelo vaqueiro para reunir a boiada. Filmado em Volta Redonda (MG) 200.Brasilianas: Canções Populares - "Azulão" e "O Pinhal" Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1948 Interpretação cinematográfica das canções populares 'Azulão' e 'O Pinhal'" 201.Brasilianas: Canções Populares - "Chuá Chuá..." e "Casinha Pequenina" Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1945 Aspectos da natureza inspirados nas anções populares "Chuá... Chuá..." e "A Casinha Pequenina" 202.Brasilianas: Cantos de Trabalho - Música Folclórica Brasileira Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1955 O ritmo de músicas inspiradas nas atividades do trabalho; apresentação do canto do pilão, do barqueiro e da pedra. 203.Brasilianas: Engenhos e Usinas - Música Folclórica Brasileira Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1955 O abandono dos primitivos engenhos, superados pela tecnologia das modernas usinas. 204.Brasilianas: Manhã na Roça - Carro de Bois Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1956 Um carro de boi ainda faz parte das paisagens do nosso sertão, numa mistura de utilidade e poesia. 205.Brasilianas: Meus Oito Anos - Canto Escolar Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1956 Interpretação cinematográficado poema homônimo de Casimiro de Abreu. MÓDULO EXPERIMENTANDO 206.Alma Nua Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Helvécio Marins Júnior Sutil aproximação ao feminino. 207.Dá-dos Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Pedro Palhares Fernandes Um jogo de montagem comrestos cinematográficos, buscando o risco de enfrentar formalmente e conceitualmente os contigentes imprevisíveis do acaso. Os dados foram lançados. 208.Dramática Duração: 20 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Ava Gaitán Rocha Inspirado Livremente no poema "Hierarquia", de Pier Paolo Pasolini, a propósito de seu percurso pela cidade do Rio de Janeiro, o filme traça um paralelo poético entre os anos 70 e a atualidade, lançando três persogens nas experiências radicais de um país que vive na tensão entre a prosa e a poesia, a fome e o sonho, e entre o amor e a política. 209.Man.Road.River Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Marcellvs L. Um homem. Uma estrada. Um rio. Uma silhueta que atravessa um rio compõe o único e impactante plano em preo-e-branco. 210.O Princípio Feminino do Sol Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Núcleo Patrícia Bárbara Um dia, sol e vento fizeram uma aposta para ver quem era o mais poderoso e reinaria sobre os céus. 211.Sonhozzz Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Paulo F. Camacho O processo de está acordado e ao mesmo tempo viver a claustrofóbica sensação de um sonho tumultuado. MÓDULO ...E FEZ-SE A MÚSICA 212.Diário de Naná Duração: 60 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Paschoal Samora Em 2005, o percussionista Naná Vasconcelos foi convidado para fazer uma viagem pelo Recôncavo Baiano em busca da música do sagrado e do sagrado da música. “Diário de Naná” é um documentário sobre a música e a cultura no Recôncavo Baiano segundo o percussionista Naná Vasconcelos. Ele encontra personagens que usam do ruído (freqüência irregular, instável e inconstante daquilo que é barulho) para produzir música (dando-lhe regularidade, estabilidade e constância); ao mesmo tempo, mergulha na música ligada à religiosidade do Recôncavo. 213.Fuloresta do Samba Duração: 26 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Marcelo Pinheiro O filme mostra a trajetória do músico pernambucano Siba Veloso que abandonou uma carreira já consolidada em São Paulo para ir morar na pequena Nazaré da Mata, zona da mata norte de Pernambuco, onde formou uma nova banda com músicos tradicionais da região que passaram a experimentar a sensação de serem artistas pop, lotando shows e excursionando pela Europa. 214.UAKTI – Oficina Instrumental Título (inglês): UAKTI - INSTRUMENTAL WORKSHOP Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1987 Direção: Rafael Conde UAKTI - Oficina Instrumental é um documentário sobre o grupo musical UAKTI, que cria seus próprios instrumentos a partir de materiais como tubos de PVC, vidro e cabaças, reproduzindo os sons da natureza em estado puro. MÓDULO CLÁSSICOS E MODERNOS 215.A Velha a Fiar Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1964 Direção: Humberto Mauro Ilustração da antiga canção popular do interior do Brasil, utilizando tipos e costumes das velhas fazendas em decadência 216.Aruanda Duração: 22 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1960 Direção: Linduarte Noronha A história de um quilombo, formado em meados do século XIX, por escravos libertos no sertão da Paraíba. O filme, da mesma época da inauguração de Brasília, mostra uma pequena população, isolada das instituições do país, presa a um ciclo econômico trágico e sem perspectivas, variando do plantio de algodão à cerâmica primitiva. O curta é considerado um dos precursores do Cinema Novo. 217.Brasília, Contradições de uma Cidade Nova Duração: 23 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1967 Direção: Joaquim Pedro de Andrade Imagens de Brasília em seu sexto ano e entrevistas com diferentes categorias de habitantes da capital. Uma pergunta estrutura o documentário: uma cidade inteiramente planejada, criada em nome do desenvolvimento nacional e da democratização da sociedade, poderia reproduzir as desigualdades e a opressão existentes em outras regiões do país? 218.Ilha das Flores Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1989 Direção: Jorge Furtado Um tomate é plantado, colhido, transportado e colocado à venda num supermercado, mas apodrece e acaba no lixo. Acaba? Não. Ilha das Flores segue-o até seu verdadeiro final, entre animais, lixo, mulheres e crianças. E então fica clara a diferença que existe entre tomates, porcos e seres humanos. 219.Ô Xente, pois não Duração: 22 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1973 Direção: Joaquim Assis Ô xente, pois não é um documentário rodado em 1973 sobre lavradores da localidade de Salgadinho, perto de Garanhuns, em Pernambuco. Resultou essencialmente de longas e livres conversas, durante cerca de 15 dias, com aproximadamente dez famílias que lutavam contra toda sorte de dificuldades, entre elas a seca. O filme tenta passar ao espectador a sabedoria das pessoas em questão e a fraternidade que as unia. Do ponto de vista formal, Ô xente, pois não é um entrelaçamento musical das falas daquela gente com as imagens de seu cotidiano. MÓDULO CURTAS INFANTIS 2 220.Caçadores de Saci Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Sofia Federico A chacará da pacata família de Onofre vem sendo assombrada por saci: a pipoca não arrebenta, o ovo não choca, o leite sempre azeda, o feijão vive queimando na panela, entre outros estranhos acontecimentos. Para resgatar a tranquilidade da casa, Onofre resolve contratar os serviços de Valdevino, o maior caçador de sacis do sertão. 221.Dona Cristina Perdeu a Memória Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Ana Luiza Azevedo Antônio, um menino de 8 anos, descobre que sua vizinha Cristina, de 80, conta histórias sempre diferentes sobre a sua vida, os nomes de seus parentes e os santos do dia. E Dona Cristina acredita que Antônio pode ajudá-la a recuperar a memória perdida. 222.Maré Capoeira Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Paola Leblanc Maré é o apelido de João, um menino de dez anos que sonha ser mestre de capoeira como seu pai, dando continuidade a uma tradição familiar que atravessa várias gerações. O curta mistura ficção e documentário para contar uma pequena história de amor e guerra. 223.Paisagem de Meninos Duração: 25 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Fernando Severo Numa cidade do interior do Brasil, nos anos 30, cinco meninos tentam superar um grande obstáculo que pode impedi-los de assistir ao último capítulo de um seriado de aventuras, Haroldo, o Homem Relâmpago, ansiosamente aguardado durante semanas. MÓDULO CURTAS INFANTIS 1 224.Alma Carioca - Um Choro de Menino Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: William Côgo História de um menino que vive na zona portuária do Rio de Janeiro na década de 20 e testemunha o surgimento do Choro, quando encontra os grandes mestres pioneiros desse estilo puramente carioca. 225.Disfarce Explosivo Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Mário Galindo Juca Piau cria galinhas em seu pequeno sítio para vender na vila próxima. Um dia, duas delas se recusam ser vendidas usando vários disfarces para enganar Juca Piau. 226.Historietas Assombradas (Para Crianças Malcriadas) Título (inglês): Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Victor-Hugo Borges Três histórias que sua avó não contou, senão você ia fazer xixi na cama 227.Isabel e o Cachorro Flautista Duração: 14 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Christian Saghaard Isabel mora na praia e tem uma ligação especial com o mar. No dia da festa de Iemanjá, um cachorro pega a flauta de Isabel e foge, mergulhando no mar. Isabel mergulha atrás dele, e a aventura continua até os dois chegarem numa cidade submersa: São Paulo 228.Mitos do Mondo: Como Surgiu a Noite? Título (inglês): MONDO’S MYTHS: Where Did The Night Come From? Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Andrés Lieban Baseado em um mito de criação dos índios brasileiros, esta animação nos leva à idade dos sonhos, onde os objetos tinham vida e onde a noite vivia aprisionada emum coco que pertencia à Cobra Grande - uma terrível feiticeira. 229.O Nordestino e o Toque de sua Lamparina Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Ítalo Maia O Nordestino e Toque de sua Lamparina, retrata a vida sofrida do sertanejo do Brasil, mostrando seus sonhos, fantasias e criatividade ao encontrar uma lamparina mágica. 230.O Tamanho que Não Cai Bem Duração: 9 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Tadao Miaqui O que acontece quando um anão se apaixona por uma mulher gigante? Muita coisa, provando que na paixão não existem tamanhos. MÓDULO CURTAS UNIVERSITÁRIOS 231.O Lençol Branco Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Juliana Rojas e Marco Dutra Em uma casa de subúrbio, uma mulher é obrigada a lidar com a presença da morte. 232.Produto Descartável Duração: 16 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Flavia Rea e Rafael Primo Dois vizinhos que se desejam lutam contra os estereótipos que criaram para si mesmo. Uma divertida comédia urbana, repleta de clichês nos quais todos se posicionam como verdadeiros produtos descartáveis. Sexo, nudez e violência - tudo o que você sempre quis ver em um único filme. 233.Um Sol Alaranjado Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: Eduardo Valente Quatro dias na vida de uma mulher e seu pai. 234.Velha História Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Claudia Jouvin Um dia, ao pescar na beira de um rio, um homem pega um peixe. A partir de um gesto de afeto do pescador, os dois desenvolvem uma linda amizade que é admirada por todos na cidade. 235.Veludo & Cacos-de-vidro Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Marco Martins Os altos e baixos de uma história de amor, numa releitura do cinema marginal brasileiro. MÓDULO FOTOFILMES 236.Aqueles Dias Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Gustavo Nasr A história de Paulo e Camila contada através de seu baú de fotografais. 237.Arpoador Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Fernanda Ramos Um dia no Arpoador contado através de fotografias. 238.Banco de Sangue Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Luiz Montes A reação de um garoto diante da violência dos adultos e do excesso de TV. 239.Gaivotas Título (inglês): Seagulls Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Cristian Borges O tempo não existe; só aqui existe. A tragédia não existe; só existe a fome. 240.Jugular Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Fernanda Ramos O curta experiemntal é composto por fotografias coloridas e mostra o encontro entre um rapaz e uma moça, à noite, culminando em um viaduto. 241.Juvenília Título (inglês): Juvenilia Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1994 Direção: Paulo Sacramento Um grupo de jovens munidos de ferramentas, pedras e pedaços de pau. Uma sequência de fotos em preto-e-branco. 242.Para Sempre Assim Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2001 Direção: João Carlos Lemos e Róger Carlomagno Um casal lida com problemas de comunicação e relacionamento, algo muito pessoal, mas também universal. É um conto urbano que passa em São Paulo, mas poderia ser qualquer outra cidade grande. 243.Vinil Verde Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Kleber Mendonça Filho Mãe dá à filha uma caixa cheia de velhos disquinhos coloridos. A menina pode ouvi-los, exceto o vinil verde. MÓDULO SEDUÇÃO E SEXUALIDADE 244.Amassa Que Elas Gostam Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Fernando Coster Com medo de relacionamentos reais, ANA se apaixona por VALDISNEI, um homem realmente diferente de todos os outros. 245.Beijo de Sal Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Fellipe Gamarano Barbosa Numa ilha isolada na costa verde do Rio, o quarentão Rogerio Trindade tenta trazer o seu melhor amigo de volta para a boa vida. 246.Danae Duração: 9 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Gustavo Galvão Um homem e uma mulher trocam beijos num parque. O tempo passa, a relação esfria e o homem abandona Maria. Ela sofre. Até que uma pessoa desconhecida a abraça por trás. Maria recupera sensações que haviam sido substituídas pelo rancor. 247.Eletrodoméstica Duração: 22 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Kleber Mendonça Filho Classe media. Anos 90. 200 volts. 248.Entre Paredes Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Eric Laurence Possessividade, desejo, paranóia e culpa são sentimentos obscuros numa relação amorosa, onde o medo da perda e a desconfiança podem destruir a vida ou levar à loucura. 249.Gasolina Comum Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Marcelo Tintin-Trotta Carlo e Regina são um jovem casal que luta para sobreviver em São Paulo. Quando ele perde o emprego, o casal é forçado a se mudar para uma casa menor. Entre os guardados de Carlo estão as chaves reserva de todos os carros que já tiveram. Sem grana para se divertir, os dois inventam uma novo tipo de lazer: invadir seus antigos carros. Em cada um deles, uma surpresa. 250.Infinitamente Maio Duração: 19 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Marcos Jorge Raul chega em casa e encontra sua mulher, Assíria, fazendo sexo com outro homem. Começa para ele uma espiral de sentimentos depressivos e violentos que só parecem ter pausa nos breves momentos em que sai de casa, atraindo a atenção de Amanda, vendedora de uma floricultura. Um filme de amor, traição, vingança, sexo, morte e corações maltratados (não necessariamente nesta ordem). MÓDULO SONORIDADES INOVADORAS 251.Hermeto campeão Duração: 35 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1981 Direção: Thomaz Farkas Hermeto Pascoal é incontestavelmente um dos maiores músicos brasileiros. O filme evoca a inspiração, a maneira de compor e os pontos de vista de Hermeto Pascoal sobre a fama, o dinheiro e o trabalho. Hermeto Pascoal toca com os sapos e compõe com as abelhas. Os componentes do conjunto fazem um pequeno depoimento sobre o que é trabalhar com Hermeto Pascoal. 252.Tom Zé, ou quem irá colocar uma dinamite na cabeça do século? Duração: 48 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Carla Gallo Retrato estético do cantor e compositor Tom Zé MÓDULO CURTA CRIANÇA 253.Tampinha Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: João Batista Melo Era uma vez uma menina pequena, mas tão pequena, que, quando alguém espirrava por perto... ela voava. Seu nome era Tampinha. 254.As Andanças do Nosso Senhor Sobre a Terra Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Betse de Paula Nosso Senhor é um andarilho que percorre a Terra ao lado de São Pedro curando e pregando. Quando São Pedro cai em tentação, cabe ao Nosso Senhor perdoar ou não. Adaptado da estória popular “Os rins da ovelha”, contada por João Monteiro a Luiz da Câmara Cascudo (“Contos Tradicionais do Brasil”). 255.Dona Carmela Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Iziane Filgueiras Mascarenhas Ao contar a história da descoberta do afeto entre Augusto e seu neto, Sergio, o filme revela, também, o conflito entre o sonho de um velho ator em voltar a trabalhar e a realidade da mais poderosa contadora de histórias dos nossos dias - a televisão. 256.O Moleque Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Ari Candido Fernandes Tião é pobre e negro, mas tem orgulho de sua mãe, a melhor lavadeira da região. Ele sai para pescar com Pedrinho, seu único amigo. Todos os outros moleques adoram lhe dar apelidos, por causa da cor de sua pele. Mas Tião não vai agüentar por muito tempo e prepara sua vingança. 257.São João do Carneirinho Duração: 13 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Tarcísio Lara Puiati São João menino perde seu carneirinho e sai à procura com a ajuda de mais três crianças. No caminho, eles encontram personagens marcantes dos folguedos juninos. 258.Tiná-Kan, A Grande Estrela Duração: 0 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Adriana Figueiredo Segundo uma lenda karajá, Tainá-Kan, a grande estrela, vem à Terra por amor, na forma de um homem velho. A lenda explica o surgimento da agricultura para o povo karajá. Suas bonecas de cerâmica servem de inspiração para os personagens, e a trilha é composta de músicas típicas. 259.Uma Jangada Chamada Bruna Duração: 0 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Petrus Cariry A experiência do primeiro amor: Pedro tem 10 anos e se apaixona por Bruna, de 11 anos. Ambos são filhos de pescadores, vizinhos na mesma aldeia de praia do Ceará. MÓDULO PAISAGENS BRASILEIRAS 260.A Lente e a Janela Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Marcius Barbieri Uma menina ganha uma câmera de vídeo no Natal e se transforma através da lente e da janela. 261.Geraldo Voador Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1994 Direção: Bruno Vianna Menino de favela com um dom especial acaba se envolvendo com traficantes. Baseado em trabalhos de Will Eisner. 262.O Maior espetáculo da Terra Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Marco Pimentel Um documentário sobre um circo na corda bamba. 263.Passadouro Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1999 Direção: Torquato Joel As transformações dos hábitos e dos costumes no sertão nordestino com a chegada da parabólica. O velho e o novo coabitam o mesmo tempo e espaço. 264.Trampolim Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1998 Direção: Fiapo Barth Adolescente que se prepara para concurso de saltos ornamentais identifica-se com suicidas que pularam de um antigo viaduto de Porto Alegre. 265.Recife de dentro pra fora Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Kátia Mesel Documentário poético sobre o rio Capibaribe, inspirado no poema “Cão sem Plumas” de João Cabral de Mello Neto. Mostra os diversos aspectos do rio, do mar, da natureza e da cidade com sua miséria, seus pescadores e sua esperança. 266.Wholes Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1991 Direção: A.S. Cecílio Neto Quando se divide um buraco ao meio, você obtém dois novos buracos ou dois meios-buracos? Um retrato de São Paulo MÓDULO Núcleo de Animação do CTAv 267.Em nome da lei Duração: 4 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Rodrigo Guimarães Panorama sobre o autoritarismo e a opressão, através de três personagens que se movimentam em sincronismo com a trilha musical. Realizado com grafite e papel, colorido com aquarela. 268.Evoluz Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: José Rodrigues Neto Um índio caminhando na praia vê luzes caindo do espaço. Ao cair transformam-se em árvores com frutos luminosos, que oferecem ao índio, que ao come-lo fica “iluminado”, com poder de ir a outras galáxias procurar a sua dualidade(índia) e liberta-la da pirâmide da sociedade. Ao liberta-la eles vão a um planeta onde existe várias árvores semelhantes. 269.Informística Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: César Coelho Um líder espiritual é encarregado de enfrentar e domesticar a máquina através de enigmas e palavras mágicas. Subitamente a máquina sai do seu controle e o destrói, mas uma criança, por curiosidade, arranca o fio da máquina desligando-a. Estabelece-se o caos. 270.Instinto animal Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Léa Zagury Este filme estuda os movimentos de alguns animais dentro de um ponto de vista subjetivo, levando o espectador a sentir-se na pele de cada animal abordado (onça, macaco, cobra e gavião). 271.Noturno Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Aída Queiroz Estudo gráfico de movimentos de cavalo. 272.O Músico e o cavalo Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Telmo Carvalho Este filme mostra, através do encontro entre um sanfoneiro de rua e um cavalo amestrado de circo, ambos vítimas de situações adversas e difíceis, a amizade e a solidariedade. 273.Presepe Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Patrícia Alves Dias Dois bonecos de mamulengo nordestinos desembarcam numa cidade grande. Sonho ou pesadelo? 274.Quando os morcegos se calam Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Fábio Lignini Numa estrada deserta, um homem enfrenta uma terrível tempestade, até chegar a uma casa misteriosa que o aguarda com surpresa. 275.Tem boi no trilho Título (inglês): Bull on the Track Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Marcos Magalhães Um bezerro abandona a boiada, atraído pelo trem que passa pelo sertão em seca. O Vaqueiro, ao perseguir o boizinho, acaba levando-o de encontro à locomotiva. O que parecia ser um trágico desastre, porém, cede lugar a um final inesperado. 276.Viagem de ônibus Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1986 Direção: Daniel Schorr Viagem de uma jovem a caminho do trabalho. Cenas do cotidiano urbano do Rio de Janeiro observadas a partir da janela do ônibus que cruza a cidade misturam-se ao sonho na imaginação da jovem. MÓDULO BOLA NA TELA 277.Comprometendo a Atuação Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Bruno Bini Wallace é um jogador de futebol com um dilema. Aos dezoito anos, tem a chance de ser convocado para um time de primeira divisão. Mas isso vai depender de muito preparo, muita concentração e nada de sexo antes do jogo. 278.Izune Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Frederico Cardoso Garoto pensa ter feito contato interplanetário através de sua bola de futebol. 279.Os Fiéis Duração: 16 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Danilo Solferini Três amigos contam as aventuras vividas durante uma famosa partida de futebol. Falam de lembranças, a euforia e a sensação de viverem um momento histórico. 280.Perigo Negro Duração: 28 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1992 Direção: Rogério Sganzerla Ascensão e queda de um jogador de futebol vistas por um torcedor fanático e sua mulher volúvel, deslumbrada pelo cartola Moscosão, que liquida com a carreira do craque. MÓDULO DIVERSIDADE SEXUAL 281.Em Nome do Pai Título (inglês): In the name of the father Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Júlio Pessoa Em um subúrbio paulistano, uma história de amor banal. Uma família comum, pai, mãe, dois filhos. E um cachorro. E o oculto,o perverso e a violência dos desejos. 282.Entre Trilhos Duração: 6 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Eloísa Fusco No passado, duas garotas resolvem fugir. 283.Meninas Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Paula Alves Duas amigas sofrem com o preconceito e a opressão de uma sociedade católica e conservadora de uma típica cidade do interior brasileiro. Diante das pressões da Igreja e da família, uma delas revolve deixar a cidade. 284.Rasgue Minha Roupa Título (inglês): Rip off my clothes Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Lufe Steffen As aventuras do Bofe na Coleira, perdido na selva de pedra da cidade grande, eternamente perseguido por personagens bizarros. 285.Sargento Garcia Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2000 Direção: Tutti Gregianin Baseado no conto homônimo de Caio Fernando Abreu, narra o encontro de um jovem e um sargento durante o alistamento militar na década de setenta. 286.Sexo e Claustro Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Claudia Priscilla Sexo e Claustro é um documentário feito na Cidade do México, sobre uma singular personagem e seus sentimentos a respeito de sexo e religião. 287.Tá Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2007 Direção: Felipe Sholl Dois meninos em um banheiro público. Eles cheiram cocaína, falam sobre sexo, fazem sacanagem. Mas o filme ganha outro tom quando eles revelam o que realmente querem. 288.VOX POPULI Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Marcelo Laffitte Um médico tradicional de uma pequena cidade é acusado de assassinar sua esposa e seu amante. Durante o julgamento, o dia do crime é relembrado através das opiniões dos habitantes do lugarejo, acabando por influenciar o veredito final. Entretanto, a verdade é bem diferente... MÓDULO Curtas Infantis 3 – Animações Para Primeira Infância 289.A Traça Teca Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Diego Doimo A história da pequena traça Teca e de seu ácaro de estimação Tuti. 290.Albertinho Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2006 Direção: Núcleo Animazul A história de um menino que sonha em voar. Homenagem a Alberto Santos Dumont e ao centenário do vôo do 14Bis. 291.CAQUINHAS Duração: 5 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Cesar Cabral De baixo de uma carteira, num cesto de lixo ou mesmo numa rua, revelam-se situações cômicas das “Caquinhas” espalhadas no dia-a-dia. 292.Cuidando, dá linha Duração: 7 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1997 Direção: Wilson Lazaretti Crianças de 11 cidades de 3 estados comentam a depredação e conservação dos orelhões. 293.Minhocas Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Paolo Conti Nesta família de minhocas, Júnior está crescendo e ainda não conseguiu do pai, da mãe e do avô nenhuma resposta convincente para uma questão que não pára de intrigá-lo: por que é proibido cavar para cima? 294.Mitos Do Mundo: Por Que O Canguru Salta Em Duas Patas Título (inglês): MONDO’S MYTHS: WHY THE KANGAROO JUMPS ON TWO LEGS Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Andrés Lieban Baseado numa lenda aborígine australiana, as crianças vão saber porque o canguru salta em duas patas, além de aprender que ele se chama Bora e de conhecer as canções, os instrumentos e a pintura corporal usada por esse povo. 295.Para Chegar Até a Lua Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: José Guilhermo Hiertz Jaime, uma mosca-das-frutas, nasce atrasado em relação aos seus irmãos e irmãs e perde o ciclo de vida ao qual fora destinado. Com menos de um dia de vida, Jaime inicia sua curta jornada pelo mundo, buscando algo que dê sentido à sua existência 296.Tem Um Dragão No Meu Baú Duração: 2 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Rosaria É a história de uma menina que tem um dragão no baú dela. MÓDULO Memórias da Boca do Lixo 297.Boca Aberta Duração: 20 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1984 Direção: Rubens Xavier Documentário realizado em 1984 sobre alguns dos principais protagonistas da cinematografia ligada à Boca-do-lixo, como Odi Fraga, realizador que dirigiu inúmeros longas, muitos deles sobre a temática do sexo explícito, Ozualdo Candeias, com uma filmografia mais autoral, e Toni Vieira, que dirigiu mais de 20 filmes. A rotina de atores e produtores ligados a este pólo de produção de filmes de apelo mais popular e que foram responsáveis pela produção das comédias eróticas das décadas de 60 e 70. 298.Candeias: da Boca pra fora Título (inglês): Candeias: The Guru of the Underground Cinema Duração: 17 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2002 Direção: Celso Gonçalves Um retrato original de um dos mestres do Cinema Marginal, Ozualdo Candeias, realizador dos clássicos “A Margem” e “Zezero”; genuinamente um cineasta do povo. Divertidos e controversos depoimentos de personalidades do cinema como Zé do Caixão, Carlos Reichenbach, Inácio Araújo e Jairo Ferreira. 299.O Galante Rei da Boca Duração: 50 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Alessandro Gamo e Luís Rocha Melo Também chamado de o "Rei da Boca", ou o "Produtor Biônico", A. P. Galante produziu de filmes de cangaço a comédias eróticas, dramas psicológicos e filmes policiais, passando por bang-bangs e filmes de kung-fu, num total de mais de 50 obras. Com depoimentos do prórpio Galante, trechos de seus filmes, imagens de São Paulo e da Boca do Lixo de ontem e de hoje e entrevistas inéditas com nomes como Carlos Reichenbach, Jairo Ferreira, Rogério Sganzerla, Inácio Araújo, Severino Dadá, Miro Reis, Sylvio Renoldi, Pio Zamuner, Antônio Meliande, Cláudio Portioli, Sebastião de Souza e João Silvério Trevisan (técnicos, diretores e críticos que fizeram a história do cinema brasileiro), O Galante Rei da Boca é um documentário que, com humor e a simpatia peculiares de seu personagem central, reflete e informa sobre o fazer cinema no Brasil. 300.Soberano Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Ana Paula Orlandi e Kiko Mollica Reminiscências resgatam a trajetória do bar Soberano, símbolo da intensa e espontânea produção do movimento cinematográfico da Boca do Lixo. MÓDULO BASTIDORES DO TEATRO 301.A Face e a Máscara Duração: 15 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1974 Direção: Vicente Marques A força da luz, da sombra, da cor, na composição de um personagem; exercícios de relaxamento, expressão corporal, colocação de voz, maquiagem; vários momentos de um ator, do camarim ao palco. 302.A Linguagem do Teatro Duração: 18 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1966 Direção: João Betencourt Toda a mágica do teatro é mostrada aos espectadores que participam dos problemas implicados nas diversas fases da montagem de uma peça - escolha, leitura, ensaio, etc., até a estréia para o público. 303.Teatro Brasileiro: Novas Tendências Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1975 Direção: Olney São Paulo As diversas tendências por que passou o teatro brasileiro a partir de 1957, com o lançamento da peça O Auto da Compadecida, de Ariano Suassuna. As inovações introduzidas por Suassuna, Augusto Boal, José Celso Martinez Correa, Oduvaldo Viana Filho, Gianfrancesco Guarnieri e outros alteraram os conceitos acadêmicos de direção, de utilização dos recursos de iluminação e cenografia. Essas transformações lamçam as bases de um teatro tipicamente brasileiro, comprometido com a realidade do país. 304.Teatro Brasileiro: Origem e Mudança Duração: 12 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1964 Direção: Olney São Paulo Um panorama do teatro brasileiro a partir do início do século XX. Os comediantes e as mudanças introduzidas nas raízes do Teatro Brasileiro de Comédia (TBC), Teatro Maria Della Costa, Teatro do Sete e Cia. Tônia-Celia-Autran no processo de renovação. Acontribuição do Teatro de Arena. 305.Teatro Municipal Duração: 10 min e 0 seg. Ano: 1974 Direção: Ruy Santos Documentário que mostra o Teatro Municipal do Rio de Janeiro como obra arquitetônica e como local de representação artística, sua localização em contraste com a arquitetura dos edifícios modernos, os detalhes de sua fachada e de seu interiror, sua decoração, os camarins, o local da orquestra. O filme mostra o funcionamento do Teatro num dia de espetáculo e sua importância cultural. MÓDULO ANIMAÇÃO PARA ADULTOS 306.Desirella Duração: 11 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2004 Direção: Carlos Eduardo Nogueira Vivendo num conto de fadas, a velha Desirella numa desesperada tentativa de transcendência, obtém um par de sapatos mágicos que a torna jovem. 307.Deu no Jornal Duração: 3 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2005 Direção: Yanko del Pino A saga de um solitário e suas fantasias desenhadas em esferográfica num jornal velho. 308.Engolervilha Duração: 8 min e 0 seg. Ano: 2003 Direção: Marão Quatro religiosos se reúnem para discutir a violência do mundo atual e encontrar uma resposta para isso. Será que encontram?